Star Chasers 2099
by King of 2211
Summary: 500 before Darvel Richeen became the Dragon warrior, a female warrior from beyond stars was sent to earth to await for the new Dragon Warriors rise to fame. Now the year is 2099 and the female warrior has assembled a team from different planets.
1. Prologue

I don't own KFP these characters are based on other characters but OCs are mine. I dedicate this to my good friend monkeycyborgninja.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Legacy<p>

* * *

><p>Long ago in ancient China, the great Grandmaster Oogway of the Valley of Peace foretold that one day a warrior of great strength, bravery, amazing skills in Kung Fu, and great hunger for some reason. Anyway, Oogway predicted that this great warrior would one day shoot from the sky in a ball of fire the day he would arise, Po Ping the Dragon Warrior. It was then that the Dragon Warrior would face an equally powerful warrior. A warrior with a darkened heart. A warrior who's name, even to this very day would make even the bravest of Fighters quiver in fear. Tai Lung. Tai Lung jealous and bitter that he was denied the title of Dragon Warrior years before Po was chosen laid waste to the Valley and sought to take the Dragon Scroll, the key item to becoming the Dragon Warrior, by sheer force, but was stopped by Oogway and sent to Chorh-Gon prison to be contained. But one day it happened. Tai Lung escaped and immediately made his way to the Valley of Peace to once again seize the Dragon Scroll to become powerful and destroy the Valley of Peace. His desire however would be once again denied as the Dragon Warrior stood in his way. It was then that both warriors engaged in combat with the Dragon Warrior victorious and all was celebrated. All around China celebrated the defeat of the wicked warrior, all except one. It was later revealed that Tai Lung took up an apprentice before he rampaged through the Valley and taught him Kung Fu just as his master, the soon to be Grandmaster Shifu one of the greatest Kung Fu teachers and warriors who trained Po into becoming the Dragon Warrior. The apprentice angered by the defeat of his master vowed to take revenge on the Valley of Peace, The Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu, and the Furious Five: Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis five of China's most celebrated heroes. As the apprentice grew so did his hatred of the Valley of Peace and the inhabitants that dwelled in the village and the Jade Palace. It was then that the apprentice recruited warriors from bandits to assassins to mercenaries and became a cult that had dedicated their lives and worshiped Tai Lung as their god, The Brotherhood of Chaos. Then one day they attacked the Valley of Peace and made their way to the Jade Palace to eradicate the Dragon Warrior and his allies. With the Sword of Heroes in hand the Dragon Warrior lead the Furious Five and many other honorable warriors into battle against the Brotherhood and emerged victorious. With the surviving faithful and loyal members in tow the apprentice swore, even if it took thousands of years, the Brotherhood will return and have their revenge. It was then shortly before the Dragon Warrior passed on, that he predicted that a new Dragon Warrior would arise one day and when he did the Brotherhood would return. But at the same time he foretold that many warriors would stand by his side to take on the Brotherhood and many other forces of darkness. One was a vision that foretold that warriors from beyond the stars would appear and aid both Dragon Warrior and Furious Five against any threat to the lives of innocents. Even if it meant risking their own live as well. As there should be, there are no coincidences in fate or destiny.<p>

* * *

><p>Well hope this is good enough. Reviews would be appreciated and please no flames. Later!<p> 


	2. Intermission

I don't own KFP just the OCs and thou this is late I had to think of something and Super Sentai was on my mind.

* * *

><p>Intermission: Preview<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon to Fan Fiction.<strong>

A flag with a symbol of a phoenix appears as eleven figures in the same type of clothing with the same phoenix symbol on the left shoulder stepped into view, each a different person: a phoenix, three cats, two weasels, a red fox, a mouse, a panda, a gorilla and an alien species known as a remalon.

"Coming soon." Said the red feathered phoenix as she revealing she's a female.

"From the mind." Continued one of the cats, also a female with light grey fur.

"Of the King of 2211." Added another female cat which looked similar to the last but slightly older hint they're both sisters.

"And monkeycyborgninja." Said the last cat, obviously male with the look of a tiger colored tabby.

"Comes a new team." The red fox, revealing she's a female, continues.

"Of intergalactic." Said the first weasel showing he's a male.

"And extra terrestrial." Added the male mouse.

"Proportions." Continued the female panda.

"And kickass." Added the female weasel.

"Skills." Shrugged the male gorilla.

"With honor and integrity." Ended the male remalon.

From a universe from Earth, comes a team of new heroes that will shake the fabric of 2099: The Star Chasers.

"Phenixa!"

"Astra!"

"Spectra!"

"Multicat!"

"Starfox!"

"Mindquake!"

"Micron!"

"Pandemonium!"

"Mindswipe!"

"Primer!"

"Nightstalker!"

**Star Chaser! Coming soon.**

The scene changes to the Star Chasers.

"Everyone, please come and see us!" The Star Chaser shouted as they smiled and waved to the viewers.

* * *

><p>Well hope this doesn't sound too silly, because I have a lot of writers block. Later.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

**King of 2211, back with chapter one. Just letting you know this is not an xover and it takes place in the Dragon Warrior 2099 timeline I do not own KFP, Marvel, or Star Fox, and even though the OCs are based characters they belong to me and monkeycyborgninja. The characters, places, areas and other things have a slightly different appearance then they do in the movies and series and look more similar to the CGI design as the Star Fox franchise. They are also an X-Men based team, only they're from another universe By the way Phenixians age once at certain age.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Life on both worlds, Phenixa<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere, in a solar system far from Earth.<strong>

Far away in a distant galaxy, on a tangerine colored planet unlike Earth, in a large temple surrounded by a forest of trees with only a single dirt road as the only means of exiting the vast forest. The temple, as big as a small mountain and almost as wide stood elegant with a bright tangerine orange and scarlet ruby colors allows the magnificence and beauty for all to see should any stroll pass.

It is in a darkened chamber within the temple that a lone figure hidden under dark crimson robes with golden edge trimmings, his face concealed underneath a large hood wielding a cane in his right hand while his left is held out as he chants an unrecognized language. The unknown figure apparently only three feet tall then hunched over what appears to be a small pool of baby blued glowing liquid swirling in an ongoing spiral. The light of the swirling liquid brightens momentarily as if informing the mysterious robed person opens his eyes to reveal that they are pure golden without a trace of eyras' to be seen as they glow through the dimly lit chamber and revealing that the person has dull ruby red feathered wings with golden edges like the colors of his robes, revealing the unknown to be an avian being.

The figure then kneels onto one leg, lowers his head and hold up his cane with both hands as if offering it to the pool in front of him. The cane the floated out of his hands to the center of the pool, spins in a horizontal to a vertical fashion then stops as if pointing directly into the spiraling liquid as the mysterious hooded figure look to where the floating cane pointed. The pool then glowed brighter than it had previously as the figure grew wide eye as if something in the bright light catches his eyes but as quickly as it started, it ended leaving the whole chamber in darkness. The chamber then brightened as torches on the walls all around began to light themselves ablaze. The figure then stood up as his cane floated back to his hand.

The figure then brought a hand up to his head removing his hood. It is shown the robed figure is indeed an avian bird-like creature with dull crimson red feather all around his head with amber going down his neck and around his eyes, a bronze colored beak and a dull red beard with a little grey showing how aged he is. He wore a metal head band with small thin horn on the front with a blood red ruby in the center of the forehead and a miniature pendant with a golden polygon/diamond shaped object dangling from his neck. As his arms rose a bit and the bottom of his robes parted it is shown that he has talon-like hands and feet. This bird like creature was part of an intergalactic race of avian creatures called "Phenixians" (fen ee shee ans) a phoenix like species that are native to the Planet Phenixianus (fen ee shee an us) that have amazing spiritual powers that have dated back to even the first emperor of China.

The elderly Phenixian then smiled as he made his was out of the chamber and onto a tangerine colored brick balcony. As the old phoenix-like being looked over the beauty of the forest below, still keeping his smile. With his eyes closed he held his arms out as a light breeze blew around him revealing more of his crimson and tangerine robes with a white and gold sash wrapped around his waist. As the winds died down he opened his eyes.

"(The time has come)." He spoke in his native language as he turned to reenter the large temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest.<strong>

A merry young laugh is heard as a young female Phenixian is seen frolicking through a field of wild daisies. She was wearing robes similar to what the elder Phenixian, only pure white, not to mention the fact that she was about a foot taller than him. The Phenixian then twirled in a circle with her arms outstretched as she breathed in the fresh air and took in the sights as she smiled and a laid down looking at the sky. She was on the verge of sleep when all of a sudden; the red pendant that she wore around her neck started to glow and alerted its wearer.

"_Phenixa, come to my balcony it is important."_ Said a voice from the pendant as the glow dimmed a little and died. The young female looked at her pendant with concern as she waved her right hand.

"**Phoenix Gate**!" She chanted as a dome of golden energy swirled around her glowing brightly, then vanished taking the female, apparently named Phenixa, with it.

**Back at the temple balcony.**

* * *

><p>The elder phoenix looked over the horizon with a content smile as he waited for the young female he summoned. He didn't have to wait for much longer as a familiar dome of gold energy appeared behind him, glowed brightly the dissipated as the young Phenixian was now standing in its place. She looked as though the planet was under attack.<p>

"Dad what's wrong, are we under attack by hostel aliens, are we being pillaged by bandits, are we out of ice cream?" The young female asked as she looked around the balcony then at her father. The older phoenix let out a small laugh at the last part his daughter asked, and then looked at her with kind eyes.

"No, no, no nothing like that." Her father replied. "There are neither aliens attacking nor are there any bandits pillaging and I am certain we still have enough ice cream in the freezer." He chuckled again as his daughter let out a sigh of relief knowing her favorite frozen treats were still accountable.

It was then that she realized something; if no one was in danger and they weren't low on supplies, then why'd her father summon her?

"Well if there's nothing wrong, then why'd you call me back to the palace?" Phenixa asked in a confused voice.

"Well I have spoken with spirits Phenixia and the Counsel of Eden." Her father spoken in a gentle tone and smile.

"Um, okay?" Phenixa said, not really getting what her father's words.

"And, well, how would you like to meet the Dragon Warrior?" He asked gaining a look of surprise from his daughter. Phenixa then began to giggle a bit that became hysterically wild as she placed both of her hands on her stomach and wiped away a single tear from her cheek.

"HA HA HA (GASP) that's a good one dad, Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, yeah right." Phenixa laughed, but it soon died down as soon as she saw the dead serious look that her father was giving her. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not." He said bluntly then turned around and walk towards the left end of the balcony. "I am quite serious and since you obviously don't want to accompany me to Earth to meet these legendary warriors, I will go by myself."

"No, no please take me with you, I'm sorry!" Phenixa begged and gave her father 'puppy dog' eyes and whimper. The older phoenix hid a small smile knowing that the younger female is a huge fan of the Dragon Warrior and let out a small chuckle.

"Now who could say 'no' to a face like that?" He said with a kind smile and caresses a hand on his daughter's head which she smiled in return. "Of course you can come, the Dragon Warrior is an old friend of mine, pun not intended, so I'm sure he won't mind if I bring another guest with me."

Phenixa suddenly became very giddy and embraced her father in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you daddy, thank you!" The young phoenix exclaimed with joy, but suddenly realized something and looked her father straight in the eye. "Hold on, if you're saying what I think you're saying, then when do we leave, tomorrow, tomorrow morning, the days or weeks after, when?"

"Well I figured we could go right now, since there is nothing to do today." Her father replied with a smile. "But if you have other plans then I guess we should postpone…"

"No let's go right now please!" Phenixa begged as she kneeled to the ground and tugged on his robes, like she use to when she was a little girl.

"Alright, alright, we'll go today if you stop doing that." The elder Phenixian said in a mock stern voice, trying with all his might to conceal a smirk as his pre-_adult _daughter scrambled to her talon feet. "Honestly Phenixa you're 900 (AN: 17 in Phenixian years) and you act like you just hatched, doesn't it get tiresome for things like that?"

"Sorry dad." Phenixa said as she stood up and blushed slightly. "It's just, I'm a huge fan and you being a friend to him isn't something you never joke about, plus me finally having the chance of meeting him is a dream come true."

The older fire bird smiled at his daughter's eagerness. Ever since she was 52 (6), she's been a one of the biggest fans of the Dragon Warrior on their home planet and was never ashamed to admit it, not once. The most intriguing thing about said female was her origins. Her father was the fair ruler of Planet Phenixia as well as a member of the Court of Eden the guardians of the solar system where their home planet was located. Other members included: Chief Sven Lobo and Prophetess Pherona Jaklo of Planet Eden, King Astralias and Queen Phantala of Planet Phantomia, Duke Multianus of Planet Kyuna, Senator Telekus and Vice-Senator Cereba of Planet Modula, President Minder of Planet Technos, Soke Kindaichi Kumashi of Planet Shinken and Emperor Shadowstalker of Planet Remula. Truth about Phenixa's mother, she was Pherona who was also a jackalope, but that's another story for another time. Phenixa then realized another thing, something that was important.

"But wait; if we're going in broad daylight won't we need disguises of some sort?" The young phoenix asked. "I mean won't people freak out when they see a couple of phoenixes walking through their streets?"

"Well, yes, yes they would but, they will not be seeing a couple of fire avian, they will be seeing a couple of red-furred lagomorphs." He explained as he began to glow and when the light died down a bit, a rabbit with the same colored eyes, hair, fur and muzzle as the old phoenix stood where said fire bird was standing. "You have mastered the technique have you not?"

"Oh, that's right the Guise Technique, I almost forgot about that, silly me." Phenixa said as she performed the same technique as her father and also transformed into a rabbit with red fur, with shoulder length red hair, bronze muzzle and pure golden eyes that seemed blank. "Okay I'm ready, so let's get this show on the road."

"I could agree more."

"**Phoenix Gate**!" Both Phenixians in disguised called out as yet again the dome of golden energy surrounded both of them and immersed them with its lights. As the dome vanished, so did both father and daughter as they vanished along with it, leaving no evidence that they were ever on the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Ancient China**

**The Valley of Peace**

* * *

><p>"Phenixa, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Valley of Peace." The pseudo-rabbit presented with an outstreached arm.<p>

Phenixa opened her eyes to see a very beautiful sight that was the Valley of Peace. The Valley, hence its name, was surrounded by a range of mountains that towered over a small village just below the mountain where both her and her father were standing. As she looked up, she saw a stairway leading to a large pagoda-like temple and, well it obviously didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Phenixa asked as she marveled at said temple.

"Behold my daughter, the Jade Palace, constructed thousands of years ago by the citizens of the Valley in honor of Great Grandmaster Oogway when he invented Kung Fu." The male Phenixian said with pride in his voice as he gazed up at the temple with gleaming eyes. "Well come along Phenixa, it is time to meet the Dragon Warrior."

Phenixa fallowed her father up the steps that led to what he theorized to be the Sacred Hall of Warriors. With ever step she took, Phenixa became giddier as they finally reached the doors that led into the hall. As they reached the doors her father gave her a look and Phenixa straitened herself up and stood tall with her back erect. As her father opened the door and made their way inside, they were greeted by assortments of weapons, armors, artifacts, paintings and other items as they walk through the hall, they were not alone however.

At the far end of the hall stood three figures, three of them were shown to be tigers while the fourth figure was a giant panda. The panda was wearing a pure white robe with long sleeves and jade green cuffs with stitched in gold waves, a jade sash around his waist, standard Shaolin baggy pants, simple black shoes and a jade shawl was draped over his left shoulder, stating tat he was the person in charge of the palace. The panda himself seemed to be very elderly with graying fur all around his facial features and a short beard that had been trimmed at the edges. His eyes were a faint green and had a hint of gentleness.

One of the tigers, who stood to his right, was female and like the panda, she seemed to be elderly with her own graying orange fur and dull red eyes, though still held a powerful disposition. She wore a red vest with golden vine designs and black trimming that was held together with metal fasteners and a red sash around her waist, black silk pants and black Shaolin shoes.

One of the other tigers, who stood to the left side of the panda and a male, was more or less younger than both panda and the other tiger as he appeared to be middle aged with his fur coloring being lighter with white fur, he was a _white _tiger. His eyes were the most noticeable in his appearance as his left eye was red and his right eye was green. He was wearing a dark jade green Daopao robe with a green sash around his waist, white silk pants, Shaolin shoes and a black Wudang hat.

The last tiger, which was also a white tiger, the youngest of the four and a female, stood to the left of the first white tiger. Her eyes, like the male white tiger, were also red in one eye and green in the other but in the opposite of the male. She wore a Daopao outfit similar to the first white tiger only lighter in color.

As Phenixa look upon the four, she instantly figured who the panda and the elderly tiger were, but the two other tigers were a mystery to her. Phenixa tried with all her might not to geek out, which was quite a bit of a challenge as her father stopped her from moving any further. The female Phenixian looked at her father with confusion in her eyes, only to be given a look for her to be patient then stood calmly as the panda moved closer to both visitors.

"Dragon Warrior Po, it is an honor to see you again." The ruler of Phenixia said with a bow, which his daughter fallowed. The panda look at both Phenixians with emotionless eyes as he towered over the booth of them, mostly Phenixa's father. His mouth then formed into a kind smile and returned a bow to both visitors.

"It's good to see you again as well Xanix, now c'mere." Po said with outstretched arms as he and Xanix hugged a bit with a few laughs.

"Oh, Po you do not know how long I have waited for this day to happen. I've missed you and the Five." Xanix said as he looked into his friend's eyes with a smile then around the hall. "Speaking of which, where are Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper?"

"Oh, they're out doing errands and they won't be back till supper." Po replied as the elderly female tiger walk toward the panda and 'rabbit'.

"Xanix, I am happy to see an old friend come and visit." She said with a respectable bow and kind smile.

"Likewise Tigress and I am happy to be here to see 'old' friends, though I hope you don't mean old literally." Xanix replied with a chuckle as both he and Tigress gave each other a friendly hug. "As lovely as ever I see and I believe your husband has been treating you fairly."

"Of course I have, who could I ever mistreat such an amazing woman, who could take down ten armies?" Po laughed then placed both arms around Tigress, which she seemed to enjoy as she placed her hand on the panda's and cuddled her head back into his neck.

"Oh, Po." Tigress said as she let out a small purr, enjoying to be held by her loving husband. Phenixa giggled a bit at the sight while the two white tiger let out exasperated sighs, knowing all too well that something like this would happen.

"Mother, father why must the both of you have to get so amorous whenever we have guests, it gets so troublesome." The male white tiger lamented to both of his parent.

"What, am I not allowed to love my very gorgeous and hardcore wife like a true husband should?" Po asked his son with a smile, and then realized that both Xanix and his daughter noticed both white tigers. Reluctantly he let of his wife and cleared his throat as he motioned for both tigers to step for ward, which they did. "Allow me to introduce our children, this is Xiaolong the oldest and our only son."

"Greeting King Xanix." Xiaolong greeted with a bow, which both Xanix and Phenixa returned.

"And our youngest and only daughter, Bau-Yu."

"It is an absolute honor." Bau-Yu said as she bowed as well that was also returned by both father and daughter.

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Xanix replied as he gestured to Phenixa to step forward, which she obeyed. "Everyone this is my daughter, Phenixa, go on say 'hello'."

"Hello." Phenixa said as she bowed with respect and was bowed to in return.

"Hello there Phenixa, your father spoke highly of you when we first met." Po said in a kind tone as he smiled at the young Phenixian in disguise. "And I must say you're quite a lovely young lotus flower, unlike your dad." Xanix was about to retort, until his daughter fan side began to overwhelm her as she suddenly became very hyper.

"I can believe this is actually happening!" Phenixa exclaimed with beaming eyes at Po and Tigress. "I'm speechless! I mean this is absolute coup! The honor of a thousand lifetimes! Why I never thought…"

Xanix wrapped an arm around hi daughter and pulled her close to him. "I thought you were speechless," he said. "You will have to excuse Phenixa's eagerness, she's a **HUGE **fan."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that was totally un-cool for me to geek-out like that, it's just I love hearing the stories on how you defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen, they're both my favorite stories." Phenixa said in embarrassment, and bowed. "Please forgive me for being disrespectful."

"It's no problem." Po said as he, his wife and their children laugh which caused Phenixa to blush a bit, which Po gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it me and the Five get this a lot, so there really is no harm done."

Phenixa brightened up and smiled at the sage-like panda's kindness and understanding personality.

"It only feels like yesterday you were that young warrior with the personality of an eight year child." Xanix chuckled as he remembered the first time he met Po.

"Yes those were the days." Sighed Po as he and Tigress remembered the adventures they had when they were younger. "And it feels like yesterday that I was chosen, though I wish I could forget that."

Everyone laughed as they listened to the old panda, which suddenly became serious. Xanix was the first to notice the look in his friend's eyes and knew he wanted to discuss something with him, something important.

"You did not invite me here just to catch up on old times, did you?"

"No, I am afraid not." Po replied as he stroked his short gray beard. "But before we can discuss anything further, I must ask that both you and you're daughter to reveal your true forms."

Both white tigers looked confused at their father, but before they could ask what he was talking about, both Xanix and Phenixa snapped their fingers and instantly reverted to their Phenixian forms. It was safe to say that both tigers were shocked by this sight, which gained smiles from Po, Xanix, and Phenixa, plus a giggle from Tigress.

"How?" Xiaolong began while in shock.

"What?" Bau-Yu continued, also shocked.

"Don't worry about it you two we were just as shocked when we first met Xanix, you see both he and his daughter Phenixa are from a race of phoenix-like beings from another world called Phenixian." She said as she calmed both her son and daughter. "Now that I think of it that was also the time we fought against the Brotherhood of Chaos for the first time."

"Which brings us to why I summoned Xanix to the Jade Palace." Po said as he looked at the elderly Phenixian King. "Do you remember when I requested a container for the gem?"

"Do you mean the artifact?" The Phenixian King asked to which the panda nodded. "Yes I do, did you hide it in a secure location?"

"Yes I have, it is safe and in a location that even if you search for years you'll never come close, unless you have one of the gems, but that is not what the topic of this conversation is about."

"Then what is?"

The elderly panda walked toward the Moon Pool and looked at his reflection with an upbeat smile but frowned and sighed sadly as he turned to face his family, friend, and friend's daughter with a guilty look in his eyes.

"It is with a heavy and saddened heart that I now announce that my time in the world of the living has come to an end." Po said in a low but audible voice as everyone that was present in the Hall of Warriors looked upon him in horror on what he just said.

"What did you say?" Xanix asked with his golden eyes widen, though he knew no one wanted to hear what the panda said twice.

"Did any of you know about this?" Phenixa asked the three tigers, only to have all three shake their heads.

"No, we are just as shocked as you are." Xiaolong said as his and his sisters eye became misty as if they were about to cry.

"No, this can't be happening, I won't allow it!" Bau-Yu shouted as she tugged on her father's robes, only for Po to place both arms on her shoulder, look into her eyes, then embraced her in a tight hug as Xiaolong, Tigress, Xanix, even Phenixa joined the two in a group hug. As every one parted Xiaolong held his younger sister in his arm as he looked at his father with hurt in his eyes.

"This can't be happening it just… it just can't" He said as he felt his whole world come crashing down on his shoulders.

"I was guessing this day would come, though now I wish it wasn't." Xanix said as Phenixa grasped his hand and held it tight.

"It's something that would have happen no matter how much _anyone _wished for it not to." Po said as he sat on the floor and leaned his back onto a column. "But no one has to worry about me, I lived my life to the fullest: I became the Dragon Warrior, I saved China more times than anyone could count, I married a very hardcore woman and had children with her, lived long enough to see my grandchildren and _great _grand children, so I am proud to say I accept what happens next."

Everyone was shocked and amazed on how calm he was being then looked up at Xiaolong.

"Xiaolong, my son step forward." Po advised his son, who obeyed his father and stood before the sitting panda.

"Father?" The white tiger asked as Po removed his shawl and offered it to him, much to the surprise of everyone who watched.

"As of now, I choose you, my son Xiaolong to become the new grandmaster of the Jade Palace and carry on the legacy that Great Grandmaster Oogway worked so hard on achieving and succeeded in the end."

"N-no I-I-I can't I'm not worthy." Xiaolong said as he shook his head and hesitantly held out his right hand.

"Neither was I when Shifu chose me." Po replied as he smiled as he handed his son the shawl and held his hand in a firm grasp. "None the less I accepted with all my heart and believe me when I say, you are overqualified and I know you'll make me proud."

Xiaolong, while still hesitant, placed the shawl over his left shoulder accepting his new rank as grandmaster.

"Xanix, my old friend I must also ask a favor from you." Po said as he looked at the King Phenixian.

"And that would be?"

"To train Phenixa to lead a team of warriors who will protect China along with each Furious Five that comes and goes as long as there is hope."

Xanix and Phenixa looked at him more surprised at the panda than ever before, glanced at each other then back to Po and hesitantly nodded. Tigress who was the quietest of all who were present finally summed up the courage and spoke.

"Once word gets out that you have…" Her voice broke a bit as she couldn't say his fate, but she regained her composure and continued. "… Passed, the Brotherhood will surely attack the Valley."

"No they won't." Po said as he crossed his legs and his breathing becoming slower.

"What?" Tigress asked as she and everyone else looked at the dying panda with confused looks.

"Their leader was the strongest man alive in their eyes, defeating him crushed their spirits and replaced it with fear, they won't attack again until they find someone who matches his strength… unfortunately that day will come."

"No way." Phenixa said as she looked on at the scene.

"How do you know?" Tigress asked her passing husband.

"I had a vision; a new leader will arise among their numbers, one with more blood thirst then the last." Po said as he sighed and though he found it slightly difficult to breathe he managed with all his might as he continued. "He will gather the gems and make his move."

This made everyone tense up as this revelation was becoming more and more shocking by the minuet.

"Dragon Warrior, when will this happen?" Xanix questioned him as everyone listened on.

"I really don't know Xanix, it could be tomorrow, it could be next millennium, but it will happen." Po replied as his breathing became shorter and lighter. "But don't worry, when the time comes a new hero will rise against him, as the new Dragon Warrior, and he will not be alone either."

"What do you mean?" Xanix asked again.

"He will make loyal comrades that will stand by him no matter what, just like I have, and together they will once again bring peace to the Valley."

"How will we know who the new Dragon Warrior is?" Phenixa asked as she new Po's time was coming close to an end.

"He will appear in the same manner as I, on a ball of fire, he will find the relic and use it in my stead to defeat the Brotherhood of Chaos, once and for all, it… will… be… awesome."

Po's breathing then began to fail as everyone gathered around him, even though they new all too well that there was nothing they could do to help him.

"My friends and… family… I-I am afraid… my time is… up." Po wheezed, but smiled and presented his wife, children, and friends with a Chinese solute as he made a fist with his right hand and grabbed it with his left hand. "Till we meet…again…in… the… next life…I'll be…waiting."

Po's hands fell to the floor as both his eyes closed and head slumped. Everyone around him moved closer and looked at him with wide eyes. Xanix knelt to Po's left as Tigress knelt to his right. Xanix transformed his right hand into his lagomorphs form and placed two fingers to the side of the panda's neck to check for a pulse, when he couldn't find one he faced Po's family and shook his head. Everyone was silent until Xiaolong stood in front of his now deceased father.

"FATHER!" Xiaolong sobbed as he fell to his knees and embraced Po's cold body then one by one Tigress, Bau-Yu, Xanix and Phenixa grouped hugged the lifeless panda as they too shed tears of sadness, as they knew for sure: Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior of Ancient China, was no more.

Unbeknownst to anyone that occupied the Hall of Warriors, there stood a person on Peach Tree Hill as he overlooked the five occupancy of the hall. This person seemed to be a young panda in his mid thirties and, for some reason or another, was wearing the same clothing, minus the shawl, as Po as he smiled at the palace then at the village.

"Take care everyone." Were the only words he spoke as he vanished in a cloud of tree blossoms, leaving no trace he was ever standing on the hill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was then that a funeral was held for the fallen Dragon Warrior, which was attended by his family, the rest of the Furious Five, their families and friends that they had made during the years. Warriors from other countries also attended this day of sadness and bowed before the late hero that they called friend other the years the fought along side him, and despite his personality thought of him to be a man among men (if only). As the fallowing week went by, news of the Dragon Warrior's death had soon spread all around China with no details left out. Xanix, wanting to keep the final favor of his late friend, performed a technique that gave both his and his daughters lagomorphic forms lives and minds of their own known as Phoenix-scouts. The downside of the technique was that both Phenixians would be unable to access their rabbit-like disguises until the scouts had fulfilled their assignment. It was then that both the phoenix-like beings returned to their home planet to keep the promise to train a team of warriors that will one day aid the new Dragon Warriors and his allies. As years went by, both scouts waited and waited for the new Dragon Warrior to appear, but he never did. Both scouts refused to give up on their mission and at the same time hid away as to not draw attention to themselves. One by one the Furious Five, also having their ages taking their tolls on them, passed away as well which started with Tigress, then Crane, then Monkey, then Viper, and Mantis. Though these heroes were deceased in physical forms, their spirits were kept in the heart of China and its people alike. As far as their stay on Earth went, both scout encountered quite a few of the most historical Chinese martial artists such as: Chan Heung the creator of Cai Li Fo, the Great Hung Kuen Grandmastermedical doctor Wong Kei-Ying and his son Wong Fei-Hung who as an adult led a rebellion against a corrupt emperor, Huo Yuanjia the Great Grandmaster of Mizongyi/co-founder of the Chin Woo Association and his student Chen Zhen, Yip Man the Great Grandmaster of Wing Chun and teacher of martial arts superstar Bruce Lee, and many more. They also witnessed some of the most drastic wars that changed China in ways one would never imagine: WWI AKA the Great War, the Sino-Japanese War, WWII, and the worst of all WWIII which shook the planet hard and left permanent scars for every race. It was during this time in the mid -2030 that a dazzling metropolis was constructed over the mountains from the Valley of Peace, it was called 'Fanrong Chengshi', the City of Prosperity. It was also within the walls of the City that three of the largest industrial corporate buildings stood: Stark-Fujikawa, OSCORP, and the most popular of all; Alchemax. Built in post-WWIII, Alchemax, along with other corporations changed the way people lived by creating technology so advanced that it didn't take long to create a franchise, which slowly covered the entire planet and much more. Alchemax, unlike other companies, owned its own police force known as the Public Eye, an elite police force armed with armor, vehicles, and weapons made of tech from Alchemax. It is also in the City were both scouts now reside and wait for the new Dragon Warrior to appear as discoveries of new species start to appear all over the world. Now residents of said city, both scouts keep on their mission while living out their new lives, as Xander and Priscilla Alden.**_

* * *

><p><strong>City of Prosperity, China<strong>

**Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters**

**Friday February 27th, 2071**

**3:15 P.M.**

* * *

><p>Students were gathering their possessions so that they might go home, or at least back to their dorms. Amongst these students were two females: a red fox and (strangely) a red rabbit. The red fox was twenty three years old; she had the usual red fur with creamy white on her muzzle and black covering both of her ears, hands, and feet, a long bushy tale with a creamy white tip and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white sundress, white dancer shoes and was carrying a green backpack. Her name was Vixy Richeen, a half-Italian and half-Irish person of Chinese descent.<p>

The rabbit was twenty three; had crimson red fur with bronze on her muzzle. She wore a black t-shirt, dark blues skinny jeans, low top ankle boots and was carrying a red backpack. Her name was Priscilla Alden, a rabbit Vixy had been the best of friends with since they were both 17 when said lapin had first registered. As they walked through the parking lot, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around Vixy's waist, which made both girls jump, but calmed when they saw that it was only Vixy's boyfriend/fiancée, James McCloud.

James was a tall twenty five year old fox, with green eyes, dark orange-brown fur and a golden-brown white-highlighted crew, and a bushy white tipped tail. He was wearing a green t-shirt, silver hoodie that was unzipped, white fingerless gloves, dark green cargo pants that were fastened by a belt with a silver belt buckle that had a winged fox insignia on it, and silver boots. What made James popular the most was that he was the leader of Team Star Fox, a group of specially train military cadets that travel across the galaxy from solar system to system to rescue any planets in need and to aid any military related actions.

"Hey there beautiful, going my way?" James asked in an amorous tone which made the two females giggle.

"Maybe I was, but it's nice to see on while you're on leave." Vixy replied as she pecked James on the cheek as they both gazed into each others eyes. Their moment was interrupted however when Priscilla cleared her throat reminding both canines of her presence.

"Oh hey, Priscilla." James greeted as he smiled at the red rabbit.

"Hey James, it's nice to see you after so long." Priscilla said as she and James hugged. It was thanks to Priscilla than both Vixy and James met while on a field trip to Planet Corneria in the Lylat System.

"So what's up, what are these two fine ladies planning for tonight?" James asked as he gained more giggles from the two females.

"Well we were just about to pick up my little brother and go out for a bit, someone needs to get him out of the lab."

"Well, tell you what how's about I join you?" James asked as he placed an arm around his fiancée, to which Vixy seemed to enjoy as she placed an arm around his waist.

"Sounds good to me." Vixy said as the three made their way to the science wing to find Vixy's brother.

As they made it to said wing they were met by quite a sight. They saw three jocks, a vulture, a bulldog, and a jaguar messing with two other students, a fox and a skunk. The fox was twenty one with red fur that covered his entire body, blue eyes, and more surprising to his appearance was that, unlike the multiple species of his kind, he had no tail. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a large blue M on the back and only two buttons, blue jeans, white tennis hoes, and rectangular lens glasses. The skunk appeared to be eighteen, with brown eyes typical black and white fur with stripes going along his bush tail. The skunk wore a red button up shirt, black jean shorts, and black high top shoes.

As the three looked on they noticed another person, a panther, walk behind the vulture and bulldog, grabbed them by the sides of their heads, and clunked their heads, rendering both unconscious.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The panther demanded as the jaguar glared daggers at him.

"You should have minded your own business, but I think I'll teach you never to get involve in things that don't concern you!" The jaguar shouted as he rushed at the other feline and tried to punch him only to have it grabbed by a much ticked off fox.

"I don't think so." James said as he kneed the feline in the gut and elbowed him in the face as the jock fell in pain. James glared at all three jocks in disgust. "Now then, all of you GET LOST!"

The jocks not wanting any more trouble from the new fox fled as far as their feet could take them. Both James and the panther looked on at the jock ran across the parking lot till they were out of sight and shook their heads.

"You would have thought people like them would grow up as time goes by." James said as he crossed his arms.

"Should of, could of, didn't, besides knowing people like them growing up is just too much." The panther sneered, knowing the jocks would never grow up.

Both girls kneeled down to make sure that both victims of the jocks' torture were unharmed.

"You alright Aden?" Vixy asked the tailless fox with concern in her eyes.

"Those jerks didn't hurt you two did they?" Priscilla asked in an equally concerned voice.

"Yeah we're fine, we're still in one piece aren't we?" The tailless fox, whose name is revealed Aiden, replied as he gathered some papers that had fallen to the ground.

"Good because I couldn't have my little brother-in-law come to the wedding in pieces now could I?" James asked as he and the rest of the group helped Aiden on picking up the fallen papers.

Truth be told, Aiden was Vixy's younger brother and while Vixy took after their mother Lilith Richeen, Aiden took after their father, famed scientist and one of the City's most brilliant minds, Alfonso Richeen.

"They did hurt us that bad, in fact they all they did was push and shove us, nothing serious." The skunk said as he placed some of the papers that belonged to him in his brown book bag.

"Well Ken, you're one of the least violent people that go to this school, so I'm impressed that you were trying to stand up for me." Aiden said as he looked at his young skunk friend, who was called Ken, in amazement.

"Well I couldn't let them pick on you just because you have no tale." Ken replied and looked at the panther and James. "James-san, Thomas-kun thanks for helping us."

Ken's full name was Kenzaburo Daitokuji, but his friends called him Ken for short, or Shinken because he was as sharp as a blade and the most truthful in the whole school, not to mention one of the most brilliant. In all of ASGS Aiden, the panther Thomas, and Ken were three of the most brilliant student that had an early graduation earlier the very same morning, but had volunteered to be hired tutors for any student that were behind on their studies. It was because of this that idiot like the three jocks made it their lives mission to make the lives of the smart students a living hell and would constantly torment them with no regret or shame.

"I'm just happy to be of help." James said as he smiled at the young skunk.

"Besides whom better to put those scum bags in their place than yours truly." Thomas said with a confident smirk and cocky tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Thomas Holk in all of his glory!" Aiden mockingly announced which gained a chorus of laughter from all who were present, and an annoyed look from his panther friend.

"Oh that reminds me." Vixy said as she looked at her younger brother. "Since it's Friday and there's nothing left to do why don't we all go down to the new karaoke place in downtown."

"I'm in." Priscilla said almost instantly.

"You know my answer." James said as he placed an arm around his fiancée.

"I'm up for it." Thomas said with a shrug.

"Well, okay sounds fun." Ken smiled.

"Aiden?"

"I don't know… I'll have to ask dad first, hold on let me call him." Aiden said as he brought out his watch and typed a number sequence on the holopad as a hologram of an older fox, tat seemed to resemble a much older Aiden, appeared instantly. "Hi dad."

"Hello son." The elderly tod, Alfonso replied with a smile.

"Hi dad." Vixy said also said gaining the attention of their father.

"Hello Vixy." Alfonso greeted as he noticed his son and daughter's friends and his daughter's fiancée were present as well and decided to greet them as well. "Greetings everyone."

"Hey Uncle Alfonso." Thomas said to his mentor.

"Konnichwa Richeen-Kyoju." Ken said as he bowed in respect.

"Hi Professor Richeen." Priscilla said with a warm smile.

"Hi dad." James said to his soon-to-be father-in-law.

"Do what do I owe this call?" Alfonso asked as his attention was redirected back to the person who had called him, which was his son.

"Well I called so that I can ask for your permission." Aiden said to the hologram of his father.

"Permission, for what exactly?" The middle aged fox asked his son.

"To accompany us to the new karaoke place in downtown, can he?" Vixy asked her father with 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Of course, of course he can." Alfonso replied which surprised everyone, but mostly the Richeen siblings.

"Really?" Both fox siblings asked their father who only smiled at their surprise.

"Yes really, Aiden's been working very hard all these years, he deserves a break." Alfonso stated to which everyone was happy to hear. "But before you all go I have something to discuss with Aiden and Thomas."

Everyone tensed at what the older tod said, but none the less Aiden and Thomas prepared for the worse that would happen and looked at the hologram of Alfonso.

"Remember when the both of you told me that the both of you were interested in applying for Alchemax?" Alfonso asked both the young who nodded in response. "Well I pulled some strings and starting Monday at precisely 9:00 A.M. for your first day of internship."

Did everyone hear what they thought they had just heard? Was Alfonso serious about what he just said? Alfonso could help but chuckle as all seven youngsters looked at him in shock, with Aiden the first to recover.

"What?" The young Reynard asked his father in confusion.

"What?" Thomas asked in the same tone.

"What?" Ken and Priscilla fallowed in suit.

"What?" Vixy and James finished with vacant expressions.

(**AN: Sound familiar**?)

"You all heard me correctly." Alfonso said as he was unable to hold back his laughter. "Well have fun and come home safe."

"We will dad goodbye." Aiden said as he hung up and looked at Thomas with excitement in his eyes. "Do you know what this means?"

"Shock yeah I do, this means our lives have made a turn for the better!"

"And the surprises actually keep on coming." Ken said as everyone averted their attention to the young skunk.

"What's that mean?" James asked, not knowing what could top off Alchemax.

"Well, I wanted this to be a surprise, but I've been accepted into Stark-Fujikawa" Ken said which shocked his friends even further then they ever were a few minuets ago.

"Excuse me?" Aiden asked.

"Say what?" Asked a very much dumbfounded Thomas.

"Beg your pardon?" The other three finished.

"Gomen, I really thought it would be that big of a deal." Ken said as he blushed madly in embarrassment.

"'Not that big a deal' he says, seriously Ken the three of us have been accepted into two of the most industrial companies in the world!" Thomas exclaimed as he placed both arms around his friends/fellow geniuses and smile. "I say as soon as we get to the karaoke place, we celebrate."

"I second those thoughts." Priscilla said, agreeing with the excited panther.

"I'm in too." James said as he held Vixy close to his chest, much to the vixen's pleasure as she also complied with celebrating with some of the people she cared about.

"Ditto."

"Well what are we waiting for; let's get a move on, foods on me." Thomas said as all six friends made their way towards their hovercars.

Priscilla suddenly stopped an as a soft breeze blew past her. She the stared into the sky as if she saw something. Her attention was then averted to a very large building, quite arguably the largest in the whole city, which had the word Alchemax written in bright neon blue letters vertically from the top, then an image of a golden suddenly flashed in her mind for a split second, surprising her greatly. She looked again at the Alchemax building but nothing happened.

_That was odd_. She thought as Vixy noticed her friend staring into space and instantly became worried.

"He Prissy, you all right?" Vixy asked in a concern tone which snapped the rabbit out of her trance.

"What, yeah sorry I just feel a little dizzy but it's not serious, really I'm fine." Priscilla said with a reassuring smile. Though she wasn't convinced, Vixy nodded and made a mental note on keeping an eye on the red rabbit as she climbed into her fiancée's hovercar. With one last look at the Alchemax building, Priscilla walked to her hovercar and flew off to downtown.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods outside the city.<strong>

* * *

><p>A lone figure sat cross legged on a large boulder meditating in front of a flowing river. The person was obviously a male tiger, but unlike other tigers that are orange with black stripes, this one was surprisingly was black with orange stripes. Another thing to know about said feline was that he seemed to be in his early sixties and wore nothing save a pair of black silk pants and a green sash around his waist. With his upper body exposed we see that his well built chest, arms, and stomach. As he meditated further on the boulder a small breeze blew right past his left ear, which made it twitch slightly. His eyes then fluttered open showing they were a dark crimson red, but had a gentle touch to them as he scanned his surroundings.<p>

"The wind feels different today." He spoke in a calm manner. "I wonder why?"

He shrugged off the felling, jumped to his feet, and disappeared into the trees leaving the clearing empty with no evidence he was ever around.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the City of Prosperity<strong>

**Downtown**

**5:46 P.M.**

* * *

><p>The group of six friends sat down at a table in a karaoke grill known as Valhalla, which was popular for its Spicy Buffalo Poppers and freestyle karaoke on the weekends.<p>

"To the geniuses." James said as he raised his glass of Dr. Pepper, he always preferred caffeine over alcohol.

"CHEERS!" All six exclaimed as they tapped their glasses together and sat down. Aiden ordered a Sprite, Ken ordered a Sierra Mist, Thomas ordered a Pepsi, Priscilla ordered a Diet coke, and Vixy ordered a water with lemon. As for the food, Aiden ordered cheeseburger sliders, Thomas, and James ordered Spicy Buffalo Poppers with celery sticks and bleu cheese, Ken ordered nachos with jalapenos, and Vixy and Priscilla ordered French fries with ketchup. As they ate their orders and drank their beverages, all six talked, discussed and joked about random things and current events.

"Aiden, is that you?" A feminine voice said behind said fox as everyone turned to see another female fox approach the table. She looked to be about Aiden's age and had pink tinted fur, and like Aiden she didn't have a tail, and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a green shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Elaine, hi what are you doing here?" Aiden asked as he stood up rather quickly, in fact he almost spilled his drink, and blushed at the new vixen as she hugged him, much to the surprise of James, Vixy, and Priscilla, but knowing smirks of Thomas and Ken.

"Aiden, who's this?" Priscilla asked gaining the attention of the tailless vixen whose name was Elaine.

"Oh yes, right I haven't told yet." Aiden said as introduced Elaine to his sister, her friend, and her fiancée. "Elaine this is my older sister Vixy, her best friend Priscilla, and her fiancé James Vixy, James, Priscilla this is Elaine… my girlfriend."

"Wait, what was that last part?" James asked with a grin coming onto his lips.

"Did I hear, what I thought I heard?" Priscilla asked as she giggled at a flushed Aiden.

"Yeah you heard it right; this lovely young lady is Aiden's girlfriend." Thomas chuckled which earned him a glare from Aiden.

"It's nice to finally meet the three of you." Elaine said in a kind and gentle tone.

"Same here, I've heard that my little brother's was dating another girl, and here you are." Vixy said with a teasing smile at her brother.

"Another… oh that's right you had another girlfriend before me now I remember." Elaine said as she recalled the time that Aiden told her about the time he dated a jaguar girl named Hilda when he was 17 years old. The part she was skeptical about was when he told her that the both of them were wild children until they hit college, even though they had brilliant minds and would amount to being the next greatest minds in the City of Prosperity, but decided to drop the subject and bring up a new one. "So what brings you all here tonight?"

"Well, get this, Aiden and I have been accepted into Alchemax, and Ken's been accepted into Stark-Fujikawa." Thomas said in a smug tone as Elaine looked at the three in surprise.

"Get out of here, really?" Elaine questioned in amazement.

"Really, we all start internship at our respective companies on Monday." Ken said as he spoke up and smiled. "We came here to celebrate, what about you?"

"Yeah Elaine, what are you doing here?" Aiden asked much to his and the others' curiosity.

"I always come to this place on the weekends; my uncle does own the place." Vixy replied much to the shock of the table of six.

"Okay, didn't see that coming." Priscilla quipped up wit the others agreeing.

"Well at any rate I come here every weekend to sing any song I lay my eyes on, in fact I'm on right now; wish me luck." Elaine said as she gave Aiden a peck on the lips, much to amusement of his friends, but mostly his older sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Good luck." Aiden said with a loving smile as he watched the girl of his dream walk up on stage for everyone to see as the DJ drone spoke into the mike.

"Hey what up Valhalla, Mixmaster Loki is in the house and coming up on stage; here's our own one and only queen of karaoke right now; give it up for Elaine Stanford!"

Everyone in the whole grill clapped, cheered, and hollered as Elaine stood up on stage and waved to the crowd cheering her name, which included her boyfriend and his friends. She then took a minor glance at Aiden and an idea formed into her head as she grinned at her own genius.

"Hey, it's really nice to be up here tonight, but before we start, I'd like to call someone to sing a duet with me." Elaine said into her microphone and confused everyone except the DJ drone, who complied with her announcement.

"Alright, seems her highness would like some company tonight, who's to be chosen to vocalize with the queen?"

"I choose him." Elaine said as she pointed to someone who was sitting in one of the booths, as everyone fallowed the direction of the person she had pointed to and soon found said person, it was Aiden! "Aiden Richeen."

It was safe to say, the group at the table were dumbfounded on what they had just heard. The tailless fox was very much mortified that his own girlfriend had just pointed at him and chose him to sing with her on stage where a lot of people could see him mess up.

"W-who me, n-n-no, I-I-I can't." Aiden sputtered out the words as every eye in the grill was on him. The DJ drone, however seemed to refuse to take 'no' for an answer.

"Aw look at that, the son of Professor Alfonso Richeen, one of the most brilliant minds in the City of Prosperity, is in our midst." The drone announced making Aiden presence known to the whole grill. "But he seems to be a little shy about being on stage, maybe he just needs a little encouragement, 3, 2, 1, RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN!"

Everyone in the grill, staff including soon started clapping and cheering along with the DJ drone as they cheered his name.

"RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN!"

Aiden tried to talk his way out of this, but only prompt everyone to clap and cheer louder.

"RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN!"

Things got out of control as his friends, much to his horror, clapped and cheered for him to sing.

"RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN, RICHEEN!"

That did it.

"ALRIGHT, I'll sing just stop doing that!" Aiden shouted as he gave in and made his way to the stage, with everyone clapping and cheering that he was about to sing. He stopped, suddenly and looked at the DJ droid in the eyes. "One condition, though I choose the song."

Aiden walked to the small holoscreen in front of the stage and scrolled through the play list. As soon as he found the song he was searching for he tapped on the image, picked up a microphone, and climbed on stage. He walked slowly next to Elaine as the music started up and holographic words appeared in front of them and on the large screen with Aiden singing the first passage.

Aiden**: Now I've had the time of life**

**No I never felt this way before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

Everyone in the grill, customers and staff, looked on as the young tailless fox sang with such grace and hitting every single note without any mistakes as if he was a natural; it was quite amazing actually. Vixy herself was amazed that her younger brother possessed such an amazing talent than neither her, nor anyone else had ever known he had. Elaine, who was just as amazed at her boyfriend's hidden talent, continued with her own voice.

Elaine**:** '**Cause I've had the time **

**And I owe it all to you**

The music started to pick up as everyone who listened clapped as both tailless foxes continued singing.

Aiden**: I've been waiting for so long**

**Now I've finally found someone**

**To stand by me**

Elaine: **We saw the writing on the wall**

**As we felt this magical fantasy**

Both**: Now with passion in our eyes**

**There's no way we could disguise it secretly**

**So we take each other's hand**

'**Cause we seem to understand the urgency**

Aiden**: Just remember**

Elaine**: You're the one thing**

Aiden**: I can't get enough of**

Elaine**: So I'll tell you something**

Both**: This could be love because**

Both & chorus**: I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt this way before **

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

As both foxes started to dance a little, so did everyone in the grill as everyone started to get really into the song and enjoyed hearing the canines sing as they continued with their son.

Aiden**: Hit it baby**

Elaine**: With my body and soul**

**I want you more than you ever know**

Aiden**: So we'll just let it go**

**Don't be afraid to lose control**

Elaine**: Yes I know what's on your mind**

**When you say:**

"**Stay with me tonight."**

Aiden**: Just remember**

**You're the one thing**

Elaine**: I can't get enough of**

Aiden**: So I'll tell you something**

Both**: This could be love because**

Both and chorus**: I had the time of my life**

**No I never felt this way before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

'**Cause I had the time of my life**

**And I've searched through every open door**

**Till I found the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

Everyone in the grill watched as both foxes started to dance as they _really _got into the music and decided to join them with James and Vixy toe to toe. The music softened as everyone stopped dancing and continue watching both of the singing canines looked each other in the eye.

Aiden**: Now I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt this way before**

Elaine**: Never felt this way**

Aiden**: Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

Aiden and Elaine sang louder as the music began to pick up with everyone cheering and clapping for their performance. Both foxes sang and danced to the music as they continued.

Both**: 'Cause I had the time of my life**

**And I've searched through every opened door**

**Till I've found the truth**

**And I owe it all to you **

Both**: 'Cause I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt this way before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

**An hour later**

* * *

><p><strong>6:45 P.M.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aiden, Vixy, Elaine, Thomas, James, Priscilla, and Ken walked through the parking lot to their respective hovercars with Aiden carrying a large microphone-shaped trophy with a number one making it look like a sideways X and a blue ribbon tied to the bottom which read '1st Place'. After both tailless foxes finished their duet singing everyone in Valhalla cheered as hard as they could like there was no tomorrow and treated both singers as celebrities as soon as they stepped of the stage. Elaine's uncle, Lewis Stanford proudly presented the trophy to Aiden himself, at which surprised the young tod, but humbly accepted. All six friends laughed while they talked and danced a little.<p>

"Man that was cool!" Thomas exclaimed as he and Aiden gave each other high fives.

"I'll say it was; I didn't know you could sing." Priscilla said as everyone reached their hovercars, which where parked besides each other.

"Yeah well; neither did I honestly, till now." Aiden mumbled to which everyone laughed again.

"Well it was a really fun night, but I have to get home before Suzie-chan throws another tantrum." Ken said referring to his younger sister, Suzuka as he got into his hovercar and drove away.

"Yeah I have to go home too, before my show comes on, later." Thomas said as he too started his own hovercar and drove away, leaving only the four foxes and red rabbit.

"And that would be my queue, see ya guys." Priscilla said as she made her way to her hovercar, but stopped and turned to face Vixy. "Oh and Vixy don't forget, we still have to go wedding dress shopping tomorrow." To which the vixen nodded.

"Don't worry I won't, just remember to pick me up early." She replied as she watched her friend drive off. She was about to get into her fiancée's hovercar until she noticed that her little brother was still talking to his girlfriend, as did James.

"Hey Aiden, you coming, or what?" James called out breaking the thoughts of both tailless canines.

"Uh, yeah why don't you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Aiden replied as he and Elaine walked to his hovercar. Vixy couldn't help but smile knowing her little brother was with someone that was actually in control, unlike the jaguar. Another thing about Elaine, which Vixy thought was funny was the fact that she also was tailless like her brother, what are the odds of that happening?

Aiden and Elaine walked toward Aiden's car in comfortable silence as Aiden placed the trophy in his backseat. He then looked at the girl of his dream in her beautiful blue eyes and chuckled awkwardly.

"Well tonight's been… different." Aiden said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it was, and I kinda liked it." Elaine giggled as her boyfriend started to blush. "We also got to spend time with each other, wasn't that nice?" She continued as she smiled and leaned closer to Aiden.

"It was actually, wasn't it?" Aiden said as he leaned as well to his girlfriend. As soon as they were close enough, their lips met as Elaine placed a hand on the back of his head. They stayed like this for three minuets and when the kiss broke they stared lovingly into each others eyes. "Wow."

"Wow." Elaine replied as she gave one final peck on Aiden's lips and slowly backed away, still smiling at him. "Next Saturday, at the movies, we are seeing Spiderman (**AN: It's a pun, get it?**)"

"I'll be there." Aiden said as he watched the pink vixen walked to her hovercar and sighed in bliss as he started his own hovercar and drove back to hi apartment. "My life just keeps on getting better and better."

* * *

><p><strong>Alden residence<strong>

**7:01**

* * *

><p>"Hey dad I'm home." Priscilla called as a smaller, but older rabbit made his way into the den.<p>

"Hey Priscilla, how was your day today?" Her father, Xander asked as both he and his daughter hugged while they sat on the couch.

"It was fabulous, Earthlings really know how to par-tay." Priscilla exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air, which made her father chuckle.

To think it was only thousands of years ago that both red rabbits separated from their Phenixian selves, and even though they were powerful enough to handle any situation, they couldn't reach their full potential until they reunited with their original phoenix forms. While they kept their identities as scouts waiting for the new Dragon Warrior to appear, they were able to make a normal life in the City of Prosperity and Priscilla, the name she chose to call herself, quickly befriended Vixy, her younger tailless brother Aiden, Vixy's fiancé James and all their friends. Though they both met interesting people and witnessed historical events they felt the coming of the next Dragon Warrior slowly approaching, though it was hard to tell how close they were, they new it would be really soon.

"Yeah they do, they really do." Her father, Xander agreed as he nodded. "Well you made it just in time, I was just about to put on Captain America (**AN: Another pun.**) And make some popcorn, you in."

"Does a green light mean go?" His daughter jokingly replied as they both made their way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was then two months later, on April 21st, 2071 that James and Vixy were married and moved to Planet Coneria, the one year later on March 18th 2072, Vixy gave birth to James' young son and future leader of Team Star Fox. Priscilla started her own fashion company, Alden Industries, which slowly be came the most popular fashion industry in the City of Prosperity, which was also funded and sponsored by Alchemax. Elaine's older brother Travis as soon married him self and ten months later his wife Kendra gave birth to a son Travis Avery Stanford Jr., a daughter Sandra Ann who was born four years after, and another daughter Erica Lynn Stanford, called Foxy because she's very cleaver, three years after that. Finally on March 18th, 2071 Aiden purposed to Elaine who accept almost instantly. On January 13th, 2075 Aiden's oldest son and child, Tyler Richeen was born, then seven years later Aiden's third child Cindi Richhen was born, then Lucas Richeen, Aiden's third son, fourth and youngest child eight years after. But seven years after the birth of Fox, three years after the birth of Tyler and Sandra, one year before the birth of Erica, four years before the birth of Cindi, and twelve years before the birth of Lucas, Aiden's second son was born, as was a new legend.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>City of Prosperity<strong>

**July 21st,2078**

**12:00 Noon**

* * *

><p>Priscilla Alden, now thirty, walked through the halls and corridors of the hospital wing until she spotted an opened door to the room Priscilla was searching for. She made her way to the room and was met with quite a sight. In the room there lay a now 28 year old Elaine Richeen in a hospital bed with her newborn kit tightly wrapped and bundled in her arms. Standing around her four tailless foxes she recognized as Alfonso, Alfonso's wife Lilith, Aiden, and Aiden's three year old son Tyler, nine foxes <em>with <em>tails who were James McCloud, Vixy, their son Fox, Elaine's parents Harrison and Vanessa Stanford, her brother Travis and wife and children, Travis Jr. who was seven and Sandra who was Tyler's age. Two more people she recognized were Thomas Holk and Ken Daitokuji.

"Hey girl, how're you doing?" Priscilla greeted as she gained everyone's attention, especially the kit that rested in his mother's arms.

"I'm doing well, especially now that I've brought new life into existence." Elaine replied as smiled when her sister-in-law's best friend entered the room and walk towards the bed.

Priscilla giggled a bit as she nodded her head and gave everyone including the children quick hugs then stood next to the bed where Elaine lay with her new son. As the red rabbit first looked into the innocent blue eyes of the fox pup, an image of a golden dragon flashed in her mind like the time when she stared at the Alchemax building, but as quickly as it appeared , it vanished. Fortunately no one saw and the rabbit was in the clear as she continued adoring the baby fox.

"He's so cute can I hold him?" She asked hoping said mother would say yes and to her joy Elaine nodded.

"Sure you can, just be careful." The mother said as she handed her kit to the rabbit. The kit looked up into Priscilla's pure golden eyes he smiled and laughed as he held out both of his arms toward her. "Aw he likes you Prissy." Elaine said as she watched her young son suck on one of Priscilla's fingers.

"It's apparent that he does." James said as everyone smiled at the young kit.

"So what's this cutie pie's name?" Priscilla asked as she handed the kit back to his mother.

"Well actually we have my dad to thank for that." Aiden said as both he and Alfonso approached the side of Elaine's bed as Aiden put an arm around his wife while smiling at his second child.

"Well come on, don't leave us hanging, what's the little guy's name?" Thomas asked as he and Ken moved closer as well.

"Darvel." Was the only reply Alfonso said.

"Darvel?" The adults questioned.

"Why call him that Alfonso-Sensei?" Ken asked confusingly.

"Yeah, not that it's not a nice name, but why Darvel?" Travis (Sr.) asked in the same manner as the Japanese skunk.

"It's simple, because he will definitely be a marvelous person when he grows up." Replied the old tod jokingly which gained confused looks on everyone except the children who giggled a bit at their silly grandfather. "Shorten marvelous to 'arvel' and add the D from 'definitely' and you have Darvel."

This realization the gained a chorus of laughter from the whole room, with the children and Darvel joining in as they laughed as well.

"That pretty cleaver dad." Vixy said as she looked toward her father.

"I'll say it is." Lilith said as she gave Alfonso a kiss on the cheek.

Priscilla giggled as everyone talked and discussed things about Darvel. She took another look at the young fox pup as he yawned and fell asleep in his mother's arms, which earned him another smile from the red rabbit who suddenly recalled the vision of the dragon.

_Seems like you're going to be marvelous after all. _Priscilla though as she looked at the sleeping fox. She just knew thing were about to change.

If only she knew how important he was about to become. But of course, fate is sometimes unavoidable and it comes in the most unexpected ways imaginable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years later Aiden Richeen's third child and only daughter Cindi, nine years later Lucas Richeen was born, one year after Darvel was born, and Kendra Stanford gave birth to Erica Lynn Stanford, the youngest of the three Stanford siblings. The life of the Richeen's, Stanford's, and McCloud's had then suddenly changed… for the worst. The first was when when Fox turned eight years old; Vixy's hovercar was being repaired so James allowed her to use his and as soon as she started it, it exploded killing her in the process. The second was on October 5th, 2081 when Ken and Suzuka Daitokuji went missing and weren't found until fifteen years later on October 5th, 2096 when they where founded by Stark-Fujikawa employees in a hidden chamber, cryogenically frozen with four unknown females: a Siberian Husky named Marry Kanagi, a flying-squirrel named Ryoko Takafuji, a vixen named Tsuruko Kanegawa, and an orca named Sachiko Kaido. The third was when James McCloud went missing as soon as Fox Turned twelve while on patrol near Planet Venom where the exiled Conerian ape scientist Andross Oikenny Bowman resided, and was declared missing when he failed to report back to Planet Corneria. Though it's unknown how, but sources state that he was betrayed by fellow teammate and founding member of Team Star Fox, Pigma Dengar, who then fled the scene and is now a wanted criminal with connection to the former popular law enforcers turned corrupt mercenaries, Team Star Wolf led by the infamous Wolf O'Donnell. Though Fox would visit his Uncle Aiden, while he played with Darvel and Tyler, and occasionally Travis (Jr.), Sandra, and Erica if they came by, he moved to Planet Coneria and was taken in by Peppy Hare, one of James' closest friends, co-founder of Team Star Fox, and mentor to the young kit. Six years later Fox McCloud would reform a new Star Fox Team with: (.1 Falco Lombardi, Fox's best friend, one of Corneria's best pilots, and son of one of James' friends, (2. Slippy Toad, the son of the Research Director for the Cornerian Defense Force (the C.D.N) Beltino Toad, one of the planets best mechanics on Corneria, and Fox's childhood friend, (3. Peppy Hare, one of the founding members of the original Team Star Fox, Team coordinator, and mentor to the team, (4. Billy Gray, a friend of Fox and Falco from flight school and ace pilot, (5. Robbie Wingert, team strategist and engineer, (6. Faye Bellamy, the 'cheerleader' of the group and the niece of General Pepper Commander of all Corneria's forces in the Lylat System, (7. Miyu Tsutsui, the tomboyish member of the team and skilled in hand to hand combat, (8. Katt Munroe, Falco's childhood friend next to Fox and Slippy, and ace pilot, (.9 Krystal, recent member as of 2097 and team telepath, (10. Dash Bowman, recent member as of 2097 and the youngest being skilled in hand-to-hand combat. The fourth, and arguably the worst was when Alfonso Richeen had died during unfortunate events and left his whole family especially Darvel, who was ten at the time, with broken hearts. The fifth tragedy was when Travis Stanford Jr. died September 5th, 2095 from a crash while protecting a Kindergarten bus from a crazed bomber who was sentence to prison for life, which moved both Stanford sisters to join the Public Eye with Tyler Richeen. The sixth and final tragedy was when Sandra, along with fellow Public Eye Officer Atticus Parker vanished when they were transporting a mafia boss of planet to a prison moon base owned by Alchemax. The henchmen ambushed the transport vessel as soon as it was a good distance from Earth, but do to the large amount of access energy from both ships caused them to warp lightyears away, never to be seen or heard from again. Though Aiden reassured both his niece and nephew that they will always be welcomed in his household, he respects their wishes to be away from the family till they're ready. Even through these tragic events, some of his relatives save his grandmother Lilith and having the death of loved one impact him hard, the young Darvel Richeen was able to go through life with a smile on his face, an intelligent mind and befriended a French free runner who quickly took the young tailless canine under his wing. The scout Priscilla, though saddened by the death of her best friend was also able to cope and go on with her mission on waiting for the new Dragon Warrior to appear, knowing that Vixy will always be in the hearts of those she cared about, even if they could see her, she would always be there. Though the scouts wait for thousands of years, the new Dragon Warrior never appeared. That didn't mean they would give up, far from it, they would till the end of time if they had to since they believed in the wise words of the previous Dragon Warrior. Come the year of 2099 however, their wait for the new Dragon Warrior to appear would come to an end…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>City of Prosperity, China <strong>

**Alden Industries**

**March 31st, 2099**

**8:52 P.M.**

* * *

><p>Priscilla Alden sat at her desk while looking down on some paperwork and sighing in boredom. It had been exactly twenty five years since the scout created the fashion company that was Alden Industries, not just as a cover to wait for the Dragon Warrior, but to actually make new ideas for the fashion world. Ever since the 1920's Priscilla been interested in everyone's clothing and wished to make her own designs, and in 2069 she was able to do so. As she was signing a few document, when her secretary, a rabbit named Fera Cullkun, suddenly rushed into the office.<p>

"Turn on the TV and turn to channel 5, now!" She said as if she had run a marathon.

"Fera what's wro…" She was about to asked, but was interrupted.

"NOW!" Fera shouted as if a bomb had just went off.

Though surprised on how her secretary was acting, Priscilla did as she was told and scanned through the channels till Channel 5 showed on the holoscreen. She saw an image of the familiar corporate building that was Alchemax and was shock to see the highlighted words 'Alchemax under seize, scientists and Thomas Holk held captive, and Legends of old reappear' flashed across the screen below the image as a young female bat wearing a grey sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black jeans, oval framed glasses, red beret, and white boots appeared and talked into a microphone:

"_This is Moriko Chiro reporting live from the Alchemax corporate building, where only an hour ago the very same building behind me was taken over by a cult calling themselves, the Brotherhood of Chaos and had broadcasted this announcement."_

Priscilla gasped in shock. Did she just hear what she thought she just heard, or was it just a hallucination? In truth Priscilla had been working in a secret study she installed years before and had been working for an hour and forty-five minuets, until 8:48, which meant she most likely missed a lot that had happened. An image of a darkened room somewhere in Alchemax then flashed on the screen with only a single person to be visibly seen, it was a clouded leopard man who had brown fur with black patterns and markings all over, amber yellow eyes and was wearing brown pants with black rims that was held by a silver sash around his waist, a single piece of armor on hisright shoulder while two black armbands with blood red Chinese character that stood for "Judgment" and "Damnation" were fastened to his left shoulder. The mysterious looked into the camera and gave an evil smile as he spoke in a threatening voice:

"_Greeting, citizens of the City of Prosperity, do not attempt to change the channel or turn off your TV, for we have control of all transmissions from the Alchemax database and as I speak now, this is being broadcasted to all of China and Taiwan, thanks to the equipment of Alchemax. As for introductions, hello my name is Tobias and I am the leader of the Brotherhood of Chaos, we are a group that has been living amongst everyone in China for quite some time and was founded thousands of years ago by a student of the warrior we worship as a god, the all powerful and mighty Tai Lung! Yes what I tell you is no lie, Tai Lung as well as the inventor of Kung Fu, Great Grandmaster Oogway and one of his greatest apprentices and adoptive father of our god Grandmaster Shifu, were very real, as were Masters Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis, the Furious Five, and most importantly of them al, the Dragon Warrior. In fact, just as my Brotherhood has been living along with you in the City, so has a new Dragon Warrior. Correct there is a new Dragon Warrior living among all of you, as well as a new Furious Five that had also living beyond the mountains in the Valley of Peace. As new heroes rise from the ashes, so have new villains. But, enough about that, what's important is that we are now in control of Alchemax, which means we have access to its many weapons and technology and hold enough power to reduce the whole City into a crater. Our demands are simple; the Prime minister is to arrive precisely at 9:45 P.M. and sign a legal document that will surrender all of China to me. However there's another matter that I would like to point out, we are holding hostages, two are including Professor Aiden Richeen and CEO Thomas Holk, if any law enforcement, which includes the Public Eye or any military unit interferes… well let's just say I can't be held responsible if anything… unfortunate happens to them. Mr. Prime minister if you are watching this you have till 9:45 exactly to comply, and I'd hurry if I were you, time is running out, tick tock, tick tock. End transmission."_

That's when the screen flashed back to Moriko as she spoke into her microphone and looked into the camera as she continued with her report:

"_This broadcast shocked and awed thousands as the person called Tobias announced that warriors of myths and legends, existed years ago and have reappeared here in the city. Many were skeptical about what this mysterious leopard had announced until just twenty minuets ago as six mysterious strangers were spotted in one of the 20th floor windows and were thought to be members of the Brotherhood, but was diminished as soon as five of the six exited the building with the hostages while sixth apparently defeat the leader. They soon were all swarmed by reporters and civilians alike and were asked who they where." _

The image changed to the street around the six saviors. Five of them were recognized as a tiger, an eagle, a baboon, a spider and a cobra, that were wearing specialized goggles that kept their identities safe from viewing eyes. The sixth figure, however was unidentifiable as he wore a helmet with a large neon blue visor, red eyes above the visor making it look like a dragon's head mixed with a biker's helmet, he was also wearing a fully black with neon blue stripes that went from his collar to his waist which also connected to another stripe around is waist like a belt making all the lines in the image of a large spider, he had a large Chinese character for Dragon on his back which was also neon blue (**AN: Think of the stealth suit Spiderman wore during Big Time, but altered**.). He pointed to himself with his left thumb then to the five others with his index finger and spoke slowly:

"_I'm… the… Dragon Warrior… and… they're… the… Furious… Five."_

The image then showed the Public Eye saluting the six heroes, who were apparently the new Dragon Warrior and Furious Five running along the buildings with the eagle flying and the Dragon Warrior swinging on what appeared to be holohooks. Mariko's voice is heard as she narrates her interviews:

"_Witness, including twenty year old surf instructor Chad Neeson, Stark-Fujikawa high students Mackenzie and Madeline Itoh, and senor Public Eye Commander Sean Grant."_

The report continues as an image of a possum wearing a red Hawaiian button-up shirt, black Bermuda shorts, white flip flops, and spoke in a surfer's accent, twin tabby girls in high school uniforms, and Public Eye Officer Sean Grant appear to speak their minds:

"_Dude, it was like, totally tubular, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five delivering some serious pwnage!" _

"_OMG, it was so awesome!"_

"_So awesome!"_

"_Well I've seen a lot of thieves, a lot of criminals, a lot of other psychotic type of people, I've even seen vigilantism which is what it seem to happened, but I tell you this right here and now, you can never put legends in handcuffs just for doing their jobs, in short I welcome the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five back to China."_

The image flashes back to Moriko as she finishes her report with a smile:

"_Well there you have it folks at home, now we can all sleep soundly at night knowing we have six new guardians to protect us from any harm. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five are real and they're back. Welcome home, heroes of old we really missed you back to you Kane."_

Before anything else happened, Priscilla turned off the TV and set the remote aside as she seemed to stare into space.

"I just can't believe, I mean I really can't believe it." Fera said a smile broke onto her lips. "I always thought the Dragon Warrior and the Furious were just stories adults would tell their children to help them sleep at night, righ… Prissy?"

The red rabbit merely stood up, surprising the yellow rabbit some, and walked around her desk and hugged her secretary which surprised said yellow rabbit twice. Before Fera could say anything Priscilla placed the papers she was working on in a cabinet, put on her coat gathered her things, and headed to wards the door, but not before she took one last look at her secretary.

"Sorry honey bunny, but I received an urgent call from a relative and need to leave for Europe, till then you're in charge." She said which confused Fera, but when she was about to say something but was interrupted by the red rabbit again.

"I know this is all happening all of a sudden, but it's an emergency and I wouldn't chose you if I didn't think you could handle it, so please say yes, I'll be back by June. You can do it, I believe in you."

Fera said nothing as this was the shock of her life. Ever since she and the other employees of Alden Industries started working for Priscilla, she's been like a mother hen to them, treated them fairly, and encouraged the insecure to do their best. That was why A.I. was so successful over the years. Fera then smiled and nodded, but gave a false glare at her boss/friend.

"Alright I'll do it, but you had _better_ be back by June, or Alden Industries becomes Wilkins Industries." She said as she smiled and caused Priscilla to chuckle as they hugged one last time as the red rabbit exited her office. "Please come back soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Alden residence <strong>

**9:15 P.M.**

* * *

><p>Xander Alden was watching the late night news, when suddenly his daughter came in to the font door only to see her father staring with his eyebrows rose, prompting his daughter to look at the TV. On the holoscreen in bright highlighted words were 'Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, Fiction made Fact'. The elder rabbit then noticed his daughter standing next to the couch with a sheepish look on her face.<p>

"I guess you know already huh?" She asked as she gave an inward laugh.

"Yes, yes I do." Xander replied as a smile grew on his lips. "You know what this means don't you?" He added which made the younger rabbit very giddy.

"We're going 'home'?" Priscilla asked excitedly.

"We're going 'home'." Was the reply she was hoping to hear for much too long! "Are you ready?"

"Does a green light mean go?" Priscilla replied as they both laughed a little, stood in the middle of the den, an raised their right arms out in front of them.

"**Phoenix gate**!" They both chanted as an all too familiar swirl of golden energy surrounded them in the shape of a dome. Then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished taking both red rabbits with it, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Phenixia<strong>

* * *

><p>On a familiar balcony, which located on the side of a familiar temple, stood two familiar phoenixes, King Xanix and his daughter Phenixa, both were wearing the same attire they had worn when the visited the Jade Palace… and witness the death o a very proud warrior. During the years the scouts waited for the new Dragon Warrior appeared, Phenixa learned a technique that allowed her to see the various Chinese martial arts created and taught. She was quick to inform and teach different planets a different martial art. Phenixa herself had been taught by her father the Kung Fu style of the Jade Palace.<p>

Both Phenixians watched over the beautiful scenery from the view of the balcony where they stood. Both Phoenixes hardly appeared any older since the passing of the original Dragon Warrior with the only difference was that both father and daughter were missing their wings! As they observed the forest around an all too familiar dome of golden energy appeared on the balcony where they stood, then vanished leaving two red lagomorphs, which were Xander and Priscilla in its place.

"Phenixa!" Priscilla exclaimed excitedly as she rushed and embraced the young Phenixian.

"Priscilla, I've missed you!" Phenixa replied with a smile as she returned the hug that her scout was giving her.

"We're home, we're finally home." Xander said as he took in the beautiful forest scenery as he and Xanix hugged like old friends.

"Welcome home, dear friends." Xanix said with a chuckle. "So what have you found out?"

"I think it's better if we show it." The female scout as they both of the scouts looked into the eyes of their respective phoenix forms, with all eight eyes glowing as bright as stars.

Images that Phenixa had been unable to see through the eyes of her scout, which was the 2040's through the late 2090's, flashed into the minds of both Phenixians, up till the events that led up to both scouts to return to Phenixia ended the visions as all four readjust to reality. Though none of them spoke their faces broke out into overjoyed smiles.

"Dad, it's happened, it's finally happened, the new Dragon Warrior has appeared." Phenixa said as she broke the silence with the biggest smile her beak could hold.

"Not only that, but a new Furious Five." Xanix said with the same type of joy his daughter felt in his heart, and then looked into the eyes of his scout. "Now that the mission was a success, it is time."

"I couldn't agree more." Xander replied with an overjoyed smile.

"So am I." Priscilla added.

"Don't forget about me." Phenixa finished as both she and Priscilla gripped hands as if they were about to give each other a handshake with Xanix and Xander mimicking their action.

"**Reconnection**!" All four chanted as a bright golden light illuminated the entire balcony so bright it could have been seen for thousands of miles away. Then as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished along with both red lagomorphs, leaving both Phenixians alone on the balcony. Then suddenly both Xanix and Phenixa stood proudly as it became apparent that their wings had reappeared to where they belong, on the backs of both phoenixes! What had just occurred, was a Phenixian technique called 'Reconnection' which allows the scout that was created by the Phenixian that took the form of the very same being that created them, and now with their mission a complete success Priscilla and Xander were returned to their phoenix forms and become whole once again.

"It is time we alerted the Court." Xanix said as he glanced at his daughter.

"And the team." Phenixa replied with a smile as both Phenixians held up their right arms out in front of them.

"**Phoenix Gate!**" They chanted as they were transported from the temple balcony to the Court of Eden's fortress. And to keep a promise to an old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you all have it chapter one. I'd like to thank my good friend monkeycyborgninja for allowing me to use some of his characters including Alfonso Richeen, whose death will be explained by MNC himself in Dragon Warrior 2099. Stark-Fujikawa, like Alchemax, is a mega corporation only more honest and I'm not sure if there is a 2099 version of OSCORP (the company that was owned by the original Green Goblin Norman Osborne) so I just added it just in case. If anyone has played a Star Fox game or knows how they go they can tell which characters were, for a fact, not official members with Faye and Miyu being cancelled characters and Robbie is an OC based on a raccoon character I saw on one of the Star Fox games. I'm not good at news casts, so I hope I didn't do too badly. Now you know what happens to Darvel and the Furious Five, but it's up to MCN to tell <em>how<em> it happens. This whole story by the way is just an origins story, so that means when I introduce each character that's it. But not to worry the Star Chasers will return in another fanfic, I'm not going to say what it is though, that for me and MCN to know and for you to wait and see. I checked all spelling errors and grammar problems, but if any of you sees anything wrong go ahead and tell me, I'll understand. And again monkeycyborgninja should take some of the credit since he helped with a lot, he's that awesome.**

**By the way the song Time of my Life is from the movie Dirty Dancing**

**Reviews will be appreciated, but flames won't be.**

**King of 2211 out, till next time.**


	4. Chapter 2

**The King is back bringing you yet another chapter of Star Chasers. I own not KFP, only the OCs. Now on with Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: The Geist sisters, Astrala and Spectra<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Piguaquan <strong>

**Meaning: The Chopping and Hanging Fist**

**Created: Ming Dynasty**

**Origin: Cangzhou, China**

**Creator(s): Guo Dafa, Zhuo Baomei**

**Known For: Chops, Swordsmanship**

**Known Users: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eden Sector<strong>_

_**Planet Phantomia**_

_**16 years ago**_

_**2083**_

* * *

><p><em>Two Siamese looking cat girls, one five the other six, are seen running and laughing through a wide open meadow full of rich green grass. The younger cat girl appeared to have long, straight, brown hair, while the older cat, though her hair was brown as well, it was curly, both had brown eyes and were wearing white dresses with black lining. They both begin to play leapfrog as an older male Siamese cat watched from a distance and smiled as he watched the girls in play. This male cat was wearing white robes with black lining, black silk pants, and black boots.<em>

"_Good evening Plasmus." A wise old voice said behind the cat as he turned to see two wingless Phenixians._

"_King Xanix, Princess Phenixa, a pleasure as always." Plasmus said as he bowed which both Phenixians returned. "What brings you two Phantomia?"_

"_The spirits have spoken to us; they have said that your daughters have been chosen." Xanix said as he smiled at the young girls playing and laughing. _

"_Chosen for what exactly?" Plasmus asked confused by the elderly avian._

"_Chosen to be part of the team I will lead to assist the Dragon Warrior." Phenixa replied as she felt her heart warm at the sight of the two girls playing._

"_They are, really?" Plasmus asked perplexingly._

"_Indeed, they are." Xanix said as he looked into the Phantomian cat's eyes. "I have spoken with the Council and they believe that your daughters are to learn Piguaquan immediately."_

"_T-T-This is incredible." Plasmus said as he called out for his daughters. "Astrala, Spectra, come over here!"_

_The two girls stopped playing and immediately ran at their father and his guests._

"_Girls say hello to King Xanix and his daughter Princess Phenixa."_

"_Hello to King Xanix and Princess Phenixa." The girls said as they bowed, which brought chuckles to the three adults._

"_Hello young ones." Xanix said kindly to the young kittens._

"_How are you two this evening?" Phenixa asked._

"_We're fine." Spectra, the older cat girl, as she smiled up at the two wingless avian._

"_I turned five three days ago." Astrala, the younger cat, said with enthusiasm in her eyes._

"_Really, then you're becoming a big girl aren't you?" Xanix said as he patted the younger cat girl on the head. "Guess what, we have a surprise for you two."_

_Both cat girls looked at each other, then back at the adults with surprise in their eyes._

"_Really?" Astrala asked with excitement in her eyes._

"_What is it?" Spectra continue with the same excitement as her sister._

"_Well, how would you two like to learn Piguaquan?" Plasmus asked as he smiled at his two daughters._

"_Are you kidding?" Spectra questioned._

"_We would love to!" Astrala exclaimed with enthusiasm._

"_Well that's good to hear." Phenixa said as she giggled the young eccentric kittens. "Because starting now you two are members of my team."_

"_We are?" The kittens asked with surprise and excitement._

"_Yes you are, and pretty soon you'll get to meet the Dragon Warrior when he appears."_

"_Alright!" Spectra exclaimed._

"_Awesome!" Astrala shouted out as she pumped out her arms. "When do we start our training?"_

"_How's about tomorrow, I mean if it's alright with your father." Xanix said as everyone turned their attention towards Plasmus._

"_Hm, I don't know let me think." Plasmus said as he winked at both Phenixians, which caused them to hold back their chuckles._

"_PLEASE." Both kittens begged as they gave their father the 'look'._

"_Well… okay, yes you can."_

"_YAY!" Both kittens shouted as the hugged their father by his waist, which caused him to grunt, but returned their hug. _

"_Thank you, daddy!" Spectra exclaimed._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Astrala said happy that she'll have the chance to meet the new Dragon Warrior one day._

"_Hey what about us, don't we get hugs?" Phenixa asked in a mock-hurt voice._

_After the kittens exchanged a few hugs with both Phenixians, it was time for Xanix and Phenixa to depart._

"_Remember girls, you are to wake up really early tomorrow morning so remember to get plenty of sleep tonight." Xanix reminded._

"_We will." The young kittens replied as all three Phantomians saw both Phenixians off._

"_Till next we meet." Phenixa said as she stood with her father._

"_**Phoenix Gate!**" Both Phenixians called out as they vanished in a dome of golden energy._

"_Well let's go home and tell your mother." Plasmus said as he held both of his daughters' hands and began to walk home to inform his wife on what had recently occurred._

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Planet Phantomia**

**Current Time**

**2099**

* * *

><p>In a stadium of some sort two young Phantomian cats, that appeared to be in their early twenties and were wearing white shirts, black silk pants, and black slippers with white socks, bowed to each other and to an elderly female Phantomian lemur, who then returned a bow.<p>

"Begin." Was all that the lemur said as twenty-four 8 foot tall robots activate and advance toward the two young female Phantomians in a menacing manor.

As both Phantomians split up, half of the robots went after the cat with long straight hair, while the other half went after the one with curly hair. The straight haired cat had no problem facing her side of the robots since she pretty much fazed through them as if she were made of air, while the curly haired girl seemed to vanish into thin air and no matter how much they tried, they could not find any trace of her. Both then went on the attack. The straight haired cat jumped over a robot and split kicked two heads off two robots. The curly haired cat appeared behind one of her attacker robots, kicked behind its knee to make it buckle over, then rotated her arms and chopped its head off. They then began to tag team against their robotic adversaries, performing many punches, kicks, and rotating chops while using their powers to faze and disappear to their advantage. As soon as all the robots were dealt with both females looked toward the lemur and bowed once more. The lemur walked up to the cats, looked at them with a stern look, but softens to a smile and returned a bow to them.

"You two have passed." The lemur said with pride in her voice.

"We did?" The older, curly haired, cat asked with hope.

"For reals?" The younger, straight haired, cat asked with the same hope as the older cat.

"With flying colors." The lemur replied as she looked between the two with a gleam in her eyes. "The day you two were brought before me, was arguably the most happiest day of my life and you two never argued or disobeyed any orders given to you. Though as one of you got older and would flirt with boys, _Spectra_." She gave the older, curly haired cat a look, which made the younger cat giggle. "AND, the other would sneak out of training to see her boyfriend from another world, _Astrala_." The lemur continued and gave a look at the straight haired cat, which brought a giggle from her sister. "But, no one's perfect and I am proud to say that you two have earned your places on Phenixa's team."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

All three whirled around to see a hologram of an all too familiar Phenixian king.

"Good evening, Lien, good evening girls, I see you're ready." Xanix said with a wide smile.

"King Xanix." Lien, the Phantomian lemur, said as she and the cat girls bowed.

"Yes we are, and might I say it's good to see you again master." Astrala said in an upbeat voice.

"Hey don't forget about me." A female voice called out, which made both cats whirl around to see a young looking female Phenixian.

"**Phenixa**!" The two cat girls exclaimed as they rushed towards the phoenix-like being and embraced her into a tight hung, which Phenixa returned.

"It's good to see you again." Spectra said as she put an arm over one of Phenixa's shoulders.

"For seriously, it feels like it's been ages since we last saw you." Astrala said as she placed a hand on the Phenixian's other shoulder.

"Girls believe me I know how long ages can be, but it's good to see you two." Phenixa said as she looked between the two. "Also don't you two notice something different about me and my father?"

The two cat girls and the lemur looked confused for a moment, but suddenly realized something was different about the two Phenixians. They had wings! Dark, crimson red wings on their backs! When did this happen.

"You two have your wing back!" Lien exclaimed as her eyes went wide. "But the scouts… does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes it does, the new Dragon Warrior has appeared on Earth." Xanix replied nostalgically.

"Now way." Astrala said with surprise.

"Then that means…" Spectra started to say, but was interrupted by Phenixa.

"It sure does!" Phenixa exclaimed with glee.

"Well, when to we start?" Spectra asked anxious to begin her mission.

"Effective immediately." Xanix said with a smile. "I will brief you as soon as the rest of the team arrives at the station, see you soon, end transmission." He finished as the hologram vanished.

"Well it looks like we should be on our way." Phenixa said as she turned to leave with Spectra in tow.

"Wait." Astrala said as the two other females halted and looked at her. "If it's all the same with you, I'd like to say a few good-byes first."

"What do you mean what good-by…" Spectra started but realized what her sister was talking about. "Oh, I see and if it's all the same, so would I."

Phenixa nodded with a smiled and said, "Of course you can."

* * *

><p><strong>10 minuets later<strong>

**Astrala and Spectra's home**

* * *

><p>"Good-bye mom, dad, we'll miss you." Astrala said as she and Spectra gave their parents tight hugs.<p>

"We'll miss you too, I'm sorry if I'm making a scene." Their mother, Phanta, said with tear coming from her eyes.

"Come on mom, don't cry." Spectra said trying to come down their weeping mother, with little success.

"Come on Phanta, we knew this day would come any other way." Plasmus said as he place a hand on his wife's back and tried to sooth her.

"I know… it's just that it feels like it was only yesterday that they were young kittens." Phanta said fondly as she looked at both of her daughters. "Now look at you two, all grown up and lovely young ladies, now go out there and show the Brotherhood what you two can do."

"Oh you can count on that mom." Spectra said with determination in her eyes.

"Hey what about us." A small voice said behind the two girls. They turned to see a young male Phantomian cat, which looked like am eleven year old version of their father and a female who looked like a six year old version of their mother.

"Aparis, Phania, how could we ever forget about our younger brother and sister." Astrala said as she and Spectra gave their younger siblings their good-bye hugs

"We'll miss you two." Phania said as she looked up to her older sister.

"We're going to miss you too." Spectra said as she kissed her little sister on her forehead.

"But never forget, we'll always be with you in here." Astrala said as she pointed into Phania's chest.

"Right here?" Phania asked as she touched the spot were her sister pointed.

"Always." Spectra replied with a smile.

"When you see the Brotherhood, smack them once for me, okay?" Aparis asked as he punched out with his left fist.

"Of course we will." Astrala and Spectra giggled in unison.

And with that said the sisters said their good-byes and walked out of the house and met up with Phenixa, who was waiting in the field.

"Ready to go?" She asked as both sisters were accounted for.

"You know it." Spectra replied with a smirk.

"Let's do this thing." Astrala said with determination, which brought a nod and smile from the Phenixian as she held out her arms.

"**Phoenix Gate**!" Phenixa shouted as all three vanished in a dome of gold energy

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

**There you have it, chapter two.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3: the one man party, Multicus**

**P.S. these are their powers.**

**Astrala: able to faze through anything (similar to Shadow cat from X-Men)**

**Spectra: able to turn invisible as if she disappeared into thin air, which includes heat signature and sent. **

**That's all for now. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 3

**King of 2211 has returned with chap 3, hope it'll be acceptable. KFP is not mine, but the OCs are.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: The one me party, Muticus<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Wing Chun<strong>

**Meaning: Spring Chant**

**Created: Qing Dynasty**

**Origin: Southern China**

**Creator(s): Ng Mui, Yim Wing Chun**

**Known For: Close Combat**

**Known Users: Yip Man, Bruce Lee**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eden Sector<strong>_

_**Planet Multianus**_

_**16 years ago**_

_**2083**_

* * *

><p><em>Sitting on a stone bench was a young Multian cat woman in her early thirties and a young Multian boy. The female cat was blue furred with long silver hair and amber eyes; she was wearing a black dress with black slip-on shoes. The young male Multian looked about six, appeared to look like a tiger colored tabby (complete with black stripes) with short orange hair and green eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, black silk, and black shoes with white socks. Both were sitting and enjoying a bowl of vanilla ice cream as two wingless phoenix-like beings, and an opossum approached them from behind.<em>

"_I hope we're not interrupting anything."_

_Both cats turned to see the phoenixes and possum and immediately stood up from the bench._

"_King Xanix, Princess Phenixa." The female Multian said as she bowed, which they returned. "You weren't interrupting anything; Multicas and I were actually having some ice cream and enjoying the scenery."_

"_Well that's nice to hear Milla." Phenixa said as she smiled and looked down at the young tiger colored. "And how are you little one."_

"_Go on, say hello Multicas." Milla said encouragingly._

"_Hello King Xanix, hello Princess Phenixa." Multicas said as he smiled and bowed, which was returned._

"_Hello Multicas it's nice to meet you." Xanix said as smiled at the young kitten then realized that there was another person present. "Oh wear are my manners, Milla, Multicas, this is Wah Chek, one of the best Wing Chun instructors in the Eden Sector, Wah Chek this is Milla and her adopted son Multicas."_

"_It's very nice to meet the both of you." Wah Chek said as he bowed which was returned by both Multian cats._

"_Likewise." Milla replied with a soft smile._

"_Glad you are all acquainted with, because starting tomorrow he will be Multicas's new teacher in Wing Chun." Xanix stated which surprised both Multians as they exchanged looks and stared at the elderly Phenixian._

"_Honesly?" Milled asked, still surprised._

"_No fooling?" Multicas asked with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_It's true; my father spoke with the counsel, and guess what." Phenixa said as she kneeled down to Multias's level. "You get to be part of my team."_

"_Really!" The young Multian exclaimed with gee._

"_Of course, and who knows you might even have a chance of meeting the Dragon Warrior, should he ever appear." Xanix said with a chuckle. "Now don't forget, you'll have to wake up early tomorrow, so don't stay up too late."_

"_Don't worry I won't." Multicas replied with excitement._

"_Wonderful, well we best be off, have a pleasant evening." Phenixa said as she and her father walked a good distance away._

"_**Phoenix Gate.**" They chanted in unison and vanished in a dome of gold color energy._

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Planet Multianus**

**Present day**

**2099**

* * *

><p>In a darkened stadium stood a now twenty two year old Multicas standing in front of a Mur ren zhuang (Wing Chun training dummy) and performing a barrage of strikes and blocks. A few feet away, surprisingly, stood four cats, that eerily resembled Multicas, sparring and the funny thing about their sparring matches was that they kept close to one another; no matter how many strike where thrown at each other. On the other end were four more cats that looked like Multicas! Unlike the other five, these four cats were performing the four forms of Wing Chun: one was performing Siu Nim Tao (Little Idea), one was performing Siu Lim Tao (Little Practice), on was performing Chum Kiu (Seeking the Bridge), and the last was performing Biu Tze (Darting Fingers). As soon as all nine were finished with their respective activities the walked into a single-file line, turned to their left, then one by one vanished into auras of orange energy that was absorbed into the real Multicas until there was only one of him left. Multicas the walked up to the familiar form of Wah Chek and bowed. Wah Chek looked at the young Multian with a stern expression, but smiled and bowed back as they both hugged like brothers would.<p>

"You have done well Multicas." Wah Chek said with pride in his voice. "I am also proud to say that there is nothing more I can teach you."

"It was a blast to be your student and I'm sure I can handle anything that comes my way." Multicas said as he smiled and tapped his left fist to his chest.

"No doubt you can Multicas."

Both turned to see Milla and Phenixa standing a few feet away and a hologram of Xanix right between them.

"Phenixa!" Multicas exclaimed as he rushed to the female Phenixian and gave her a tight hug, which she returned. "It's been a long time." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I know right?" Phenixa asked with a giggle. She certain was something with her rich golden eyes, nice elegant figure; soft plush feathery wings… wait a minuet!

"You have wings." Multicas exclaimed in surprise as he looked between Phenixa and Xanix. "And you have wing b-b-but… how?"

"Well, whenever a Phenixian creates a scout they lose their ability of flight." Xanix explained which confused Multicas.

"And until the scout reconnects with their respective Phenixian, it means the mission that they were assigned to is complete." Phenixa continued which further confused the young Multian.

"But I don't understand if you created scouts that completed their assigned mission, what was the mission abou… " Multicus started, but suddenly realized what they were talking about. "Do you mean… have you… did they…"

"Yes, the new Dragon Warrior as arrived." Xanix replied as he smiled at the young Multian's surprise. "I will brief you as soon as you and the rest of the team arrive on the station, end transmission." Xanix ended as his hologram dissipated.

"This… is… SWEET!" Multicas exclaimed excitedly as he looked at his adoptive mother and Wing Chun teacher. "I'M GONNA MEET THE DRAGON WARRIOR!"

"Yes it does, and now we must be on our way." Phenixa said as se giggled a bit. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minuet." Multicas said as he turned to Milla. "Well, I'm off, I'm not going to lie I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I know you'll be alright." Milla replied as she gave her adoptive son one final hug, even though she wished he could stay. "And when you see Brotherhood members, kick their ass."

"Will do Milla, will do, good-bye." Multicas chuckled as they shared on last moment; he then turned to his teacher and bowed. "Farewell master."

"May the spirits of Eden be with you Multicas." Wah Chek replied as he bowed back.

Multicas the rushed to catch up with Phenixa and said, "Okay, now I'm ready." To which Phenixa nodded.

"**Pheonix Gate!**" She chanted as they vanished in a dome of bright gold energy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

**Chapter three down, only a few more members then it'll all be set.**

**Stay tuned for chapter four: Police of Earth, Atticus and Sandra**

**Multicus: able to create eight identical copies of himself.**

**Till another day.**


	6. Chapter 4

**The 2211 King is back, WITH A VENGANCE! No not really but here's the next chap. KFP and Alchemax, not mine, OCs are.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Police of Earth, Atticus and Sandra.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Sanshou<strong>

**Meaning: Free Hand**

**Created: Unknown**

**Origin: Unknown, China**

**Creator(s): Unknown**

**Known For: Elbow and knee strikes**

**Known users: Cung Le**

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Hung Kuen<strong>

**Meaning: Hung Family**

**Created: Qing Dynasty**

**Origin: Guangdong, China**

**Creator(s): Hung-Hei Gun**

**Known For: Animal Styles**

**Known Users: Wong Kei-Ying, Wong Fei-Hong**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earth's orbit<strong>_

_**3 years ago**_

_**2096**_

* * *

><p><em>On a space station in Earth's orbit were two Public Eye officers (<strong>AN: Police owned by Alchemax<strong>) entering a transport vessel and prepared to take off. As the vessel flew out of the hanger, it stopped a good distance away. Both officers then took off their helmets revealing that they were a gorilla and a vixen. The gorilla appeared to be in his mid-thirties with brown fur, brown eyes, and a short brown crew cut. The vixen appeared to be a red fox in her early twenties, with orange fur, emerald green eyes, long brown hair with silvery bangs (**AN: Think of Rouge from X-Men in fox form.**), and a bushy orange with a white tip. Both were wearing basic armor that every Public Eye officer is out outfitted with. As they sailed into orbit, they checked to make sure everything was stable they began their course back home._

"_Not bad for your first assignment cadet Stanford." The gorilla said as he smirked at the vixen._

"_Well, you have been up on my ass ever since I graduated from the academy Atticus." The vixen replied with her own smirk. The gorilla cleared his throat and looked at the young vixen with a stern gaze. "Oh, my bad, what I meant to say was: you have been up on my ass ever since I graduated from the academy Atticus SIR."_

_This brought a laugh from the gorilla for as long as he's known the vixen; she was always the one to wants to prove herself as a dedicated officer and student. Most of what she did was dedicated to her deceased brother of whom she missed with all her heart.. These traits were most likely why he saw potential in her and took it upon himself to become her trainer until she was ready to take on a solo mission or join his battalion. All of a sudden a bright light appeared just before them._

"_What the shock, what's happening?" Stanford asked as the entire vessel shook violently._

"_I'm not sure, but I think it's pulling us in." Atticus said as he tried to pull away with no sign of success. "Hold on to something!" He shouted as the entire vessel vanished without a trace._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eden Sector<strong>_

_**Planet Eden's orbit**_

_**2096**_

* * *

><p><em>As the bright lights simmered and died out, the vessel was once again stable and the two pilots uncovered their eyes. Both Atticus and Stanford looked around to see unfamiliar surroundings.<em>

"_What was that?" Asked the very perplexed vixen as she tried to regain her composure. _

"_I don't know and I don't care, I'm more worried about where we are." Atticus replied as he noticed they were approaching a hug brown colored planet, that neither one of them could identify. All of a sudden the alarm went off as the vessel began to pick up speed._

"_Now what?" Stanford questioned as her worry came back with a vengeance._

"_We've flown too close to the planet; we're being pulled in its gravitational pull!" Atticus exclaimed as e could do nothing but secure himself in his seat. "BRACE YOURSELF!"_

_The vessel then began to burn up in the atmosphere with chucks ripping off and the system failing. See that he had no other choice when he noticed at they were about to crash, Atticus removed his restraints and threw his body on top of Stanford. The young vixen was beyond shocked by this, but before she could do anything the vessel toppled and turned violently as is skidded across a vast field and stopped so hard it made a crater. Atticus could do nothing but smirk, knowing the vixen would be alright as he lost consciousness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sitting on stone concrete were three light brown colored wolves, two male and one female, meditating and trying to concentrate on flowing their chi. The first male who seemed to be the oldest was about 8 feet tall with long shoulder length dark brown hair, he was wearing a white shirt, black silk pants, and black shoes with white socks. The other male wolf seemed to be a younger version of the adult male and wearing the exact same clothing as him as well. The youngest, who was the female had her long brown hair was in cornrow braids and tied back in a ponytail, she also wore the exact same clothing as the two males. Just then, the female's left ear flickered as she heard something off in the distance and cracked open one eye to see what she heard. Her eye then fell upon something in the sky.<em>

"_Um… dad… Luke…" The female said as both of her oak brown eyes were fully open._

"_What is it Krystin?" The oldest, male, wolf asked not opening his eye or turning his head._

"_What is that?" Krystin asked as she pointed to where the object she saw was._

"_What is what?" Luke, the younger male wolf, opening his eyes to look at his younger sister._

"_That." She replied as she pointed to where she was staring. Both males looked to where she was pointing and were astonished to see a bright object in the sky. "Maybe it's a shooting star."_

"_During the day?" Luke asked skeptically._

"_Okay… maybe it's a meteor." Krystin suggested hopefully._

_Their father, however, wasn't listening as he noticed that the object was approaching at an alarming pace. Only a few words were said as the object got close enough, "GET DOWN!"_

_As their father threw himself on to for protection, the object, only a few feet above them, flew over and skidded and turned until it stopped and made a crater. All three wolves looked to where the object crashed as they slowly stood up. They cautiously made their way to the crater and as soon as they did, they were met by quite a sight. It was a vessel of some sort… or what was left of it anyway. Just then…_

"_HELP… SOMBODY… ANYBODY HELP US!" A voice pleaded from the wreckage which shocked the three wolves._

"_Luke, come on!" The adult wolf exclaimed as he and Luke rushed down to the debris. "Hello, is anyone in there?" He called hoping they weren't too late._

"_Hello… please help my friend and I are trapped." The voice, which seemed to female, called out. _

"_Hold on we'll get you out." The adult wolf said as he took hold of the left side of the cock pit. "Luke, grab the other side and help me with this!" His son nodded and grabbed the right side and both wolves, with surprising strength, began to rip open the front of the vessel and to their surprise was a female red fox and what appeared to be a gorilla. The adult wolf knelt and carried out the vixen who know was about to lose consciousness. Before she blacked out she glanced at the adult wolf._

"_Thank… you…" Was all that she said as she as her head slumped._

"_Is she…" Luke started to say, hoping that he was wrong, as his father checked her pulse._

"_She's fine, she only passed out." His father replied, much to his son's relief. The adult wolf then looked at the gorilla. "Hold her." He said as he handed the vixen to his son, who nodded, as he checked on the gorilla. Gently, the adult wolf turned the gorilla over and was met by a horrible sight. "Oh, no…" He said in shock as Luke too went wide eyed at the state of the gorilla._

"_By the Spirits of Eden." Luke gasped._

"_Hey, you two okay, did you help whoever was in there?" Krystin called to her father and brother which broke them out of their stupor._

"_Krystin, go back to the village and bring the doctor!" Luke called up._

"_Why, what happened?"_

"_Just go and hurry!" The adult wolf called up to his daughter which compelled her to do so._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Stanford's eyes fluttered open to see that she was in a hut of some kind and was lying on a hammock. She looked around to gain her bearings, then noticed two figures entering the hut. They were male wolves, one older, and the other younger. She recognized the older wolf as the one who pulled her out of the wreckage. Both wolves then noticed that was looking at them, and smiled at her.<em>

"_You're awake that is good." The adult wolf said as he sat next to the hammock._

"_Thank the spirits, we thought we lost you." The younger wolf said as he too pulled a seat next to the hammock._

"_Who…" The vixen started but was interrupted by the adult wolf._

"_I am Severin Lobo." He introduced. "This is my son, Luke Lobo."_

"_It's very nice to know you're alright." Luke said with relief in his voice._

"_Hey how's the other patient?" A younger female voice asked as a female wolf stepped into the hut._

"_And this is my daughter Krystin." Severin said as he introduced the young female wolf._

"_Yo." Krystin said as she made a peace sign._

"_And, if it's not too much trouble, might we ask what your name is?" Luke asked politely._

"_Sandra… Sandra Stanford." Sandra said knowing that the wolves meant her no harm. "Where am I?"_

"_You're in a medical hut in our village." Krystin replied._

"_Yeah you took quite a hit when we pulled you out of the wreckage." Luke said with worry in his voice._

"_In fact, it's a miracle that the both of you are still alive." Severin said amazed on what had happened earlier that day._

Miracle nothing, just pure luck is all. _Sandra thought to herself, then something came to her as she realized something. _

"_ATTICUS!" She shouted out and sat straight up, but winced in pain and looked down to see bandages around her ribcage._

"_Please, you must relax, you are not fully healed yet." Severin said as he tried to calm the young vixen. Sandra lay back down then looked at the three wolves with worry her eyes._

"_Please Atticus… the other pilot… is he…" She sputtered hoping the gorilla was still alive._

"_He's still alive." Luke said with was a weight off of Sandra's shoulders._

"_But he's in very bad shape." Krystin said feeling a little guilt because it made the vixen gasp._

"_How bad?" Sandra asked in a low voice._

"_His right eye was severely damaged, and… he lost his left arm." Severin said gravelly as he looked at her with an apologetic expression._

"_You all need not worry, I'm sure he'll be alright." A wise old voice said from the entrance of the hut. All four canines looked at the enterance and saw two wingless avian._

_Though Sandra had no idea who they were, the wolves apparently did and quickly stood up._

"_King Xanix, Princess Phenixa, an honor as always." Severin said as he and his son and daughter bowed in respect._

"_Likewise." Xanix said as he and Phenixa bowed themselves as they turned their attention towards Sandra and approached her._

"_It's good to know you survived the crash Sandra." Phenixa said with happiness in her voice which surprised the vixen tenfold._

"_You know me?" She questioned. _

"_Oh we know more than just that." Phenixa said fondly. "Like when you were three, a cousin from your aunt's side was born and named Darvel from your grandfather, because he new that the little kit would definitely become a marvelous person when he grows up."_

"_Shorten marvelous to 'arvel' and add the D from definitely and you have Darvel." Xanix spoke up nostalgically. "Which might I say was very creative of that man."_

"_How did you know…?" Sandra started but was stopped when Phenixa put up a hand._

"_We know this because we've actually met your grandfather, Alfonso Richeen." She replied as this shocked the young vixen. "Let me start from the beginning: my name is Phenixa, but on Earth you know me as Priscilla Alden."_

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Planet Eden**

**Present day**

**2099**

* * *

><p>It had been three years since the crash and both Atticus and Sandra tried to make the most of it. Atticus had gone under massive surgery; his right eye was replaced by a red scanner which helped with energy signature, heat signature, night vision, and so forth. With his left arm missing, the person who performed the surgery attached a robotic-like arm which could be adjusted to whatever strength Atticus chose. Though it took some time, the gorilla quickly learned to live with is new prosthetic body parts, but it took twice as long to convince Sandra, who blamed herself for the damage done to Atticus, that what happened to him was never her fault and never to beat her self up because he chose to shield her with his body.<p>

During their years on Planet Eden they became quite close to Severin, Luke, and Krystin as if they were a second family. Though Luke asked, Sandra said she already had a boyfriend back on Earth, and was relieved to be friends with her. Krystin was like sunshine which amused both Atticus and Sandra. Severin and his wife, Sena, were kind leaders of the planet and head tribe, while Severin was like a fatherly mentor both vixen and gorilla, Sena was like a mother hen, making sure they ate hot meals and kept clean (though the damaged vessel and armor would be an exception).

It was only a two months after the two crashed on the planet that they learned that the fabled Eden Sector was real and found out that Severin's family was expert in Sanshou (**AN: Chinese kickboxing.**) and Hung Kuen. Though Atticus was offered to be taught Sanshou, he instead wanted to learn Hung Kuen, thinking that Sandra would be better suited. It was then decided that Severin would teach Atticus Hung Kuen and Luke would teach Sandra Sanshou.

In a stadium was a now 38 year old Atticus, with a robotic left arm, wearing a white shirt, black silk pants, and black shoes with white socks, performing a few strikes and blocks, some looking like animal forms. On the other side of the stadium was Sandra, wearing the same clothing as the gorilla present, performing knee and elbow strikes on stone target… that shattered to dust! Ever since she first set foot onto the planets soil, she found out she had gained super strength! … And flight! But during her years on the planet she adjusted and enjoyed the wind in her face as se would fly in the sky daily. As they finished their routines they faced each other and bowed then turned to Severin, who was spectating with his wife, son and daughter, and bowed in respect.

Severin smiled as he and his family bowed in response and said, "Great work you two."

"Very nice." Sena complemented with a smile.

"Awesome work." Was Luke's response.

"Yeah you two totally conquered those styles!" Krystin exclaimed with enthusiasm which brought a chorus of chuckles from all who were present.

"Yes, yes they have apparently." A wise old voice spoke which captured the groups' attention to a hologram of an elderly Phenixian.

"King Xanix, it's so good to see you again." Severin said as he and the rest of the group bowed.

"Hey what about me?" Said a female voice, which belonged to a young looking female Phenixian.

"Oh, of course, _and _PrincessPhenixa."

"Thank you." She said as she approached the group. "Atticus, Sandra, we have a surprise for you." This made both gorilla and vixen share a glance at each other then back to Phenixa.

"Oh really?" Atticus questioned.

"And that would be?" Sandra asked.

"Well besides the fact that we have regained our wings, the Dragon Warrior has appeared on Earth." Xanix replied with a smirk as everyone, save his daughter, become surprised.

"The…" Started Atticus.

"Dragon…" Went Sandra.

"Warrior…" Went Severin.

"Is…" Went Sena.

"On…" Went Luke.

"Earth?" Finished Krysrtin.

"Yes he is indeed." Xanix said as he and Phenixa chuckled as they knew Sandra heard the legend from her late grandfather Alfonso Richeen. "I will brief you as soon as the both of you and the rest of the team arrive on the station, end transmission." He finished as the hologram disappeared.

"Atticus, do you know what this means?" Sandra asked as a huge smile appeared on her muzzle.

"Of course I do, it means we're finally going home." Atticus replied as he smiled as well.

"So shall we leave now?" Phenixa asked with a smile. Both gorilla and vixen shared another glance at one another then looked toward the Lobo family.

"Can you give us a minuet?" Sandra asked in an almost saddened tone.

"Yeah we kinda like to say our good-byes." Atticus said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course you can, but please hurry." Phenixa politely replied as both Atticus and Sandra nodded.

"Well it looks like you'll be leaving." Krystin said with sadness. "Sandra you've been like a sister to me, so when you see a Brotherhood member, knock his or her block off!"

"Oh you know I will." Sandra giggled as they hugged and the young female wolf turned to the gorilla.

"Atticus, you're like a second brother to me, so when you se any one of those Brotherhood pricks, sorry mom, give them a blow once for me!"

"I promise I will." Atticus replied as he gave the young female a tight hug.

"Sandra, be careful out there." Was the only thing Luke was able to say as he smiled at the young vixen.

"Thank you, I will." Sandra replied as they hugged and Luke placed a hand on Atticus's shoulder. "Take care brother, I will never forget you."

"Nor will I forget you Luke." Atticus said as they hugged as good brothers do.

"You two are extraordinary Earthlings; I hope nothing but the best for the both of you." Sena said as she hugged Sandra and Atticus while kissing them on the forehead.

"And we wish the same to you Sena." Atticus said with a smile.

"We really do." Sandra added with a smile of her own.

"Well this is it." Severin said with an approving smile. "You two have excelled in your teaching and I am proud to say that there's nothing more I can teach to you, but I will miss you."

"And we'll miss you." Sandra said as she and Atticus embraced the adult wolf in a tight hug.

"We'll never forget you, your family, or you're tribe's hospitality." Atticus finished as he and Sandra walked to where Phenixa was standing.

"Ready?" She simply asked.

Both Sandra and Atticus smirked at each other, then turned to wards the female Phenixian and said in unison, "Let rock."

"**Phoenix Gate!**" Phenixa chanted as they vanished in a dome of bright golden energy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first off I would like to thank my good friend monkeycyborgninja for allowing me to mention his character. And MCN I am really sorry about your grandfather, chin up fin fellow!<strong>

**There you have it chapter three.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Scientific Soldier, Micron.**

**P.S. these are the powers of Atticus and Sandra:**

**Sandra: super strength and flight**

**Atticus: energy based offensive and defensive weapons, enchanted strength, and instant tactical analysis.**

**More to come, later.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here. KFP, not mine it is, OCs, mine they are.**

* * *

><p>Chapter five: The Scientific Soldier of Size, Micron.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Cai Li Fo<strong>

**Meaning: Strong Winning**

**Created: Early 1800s**

**Origin: Guangdong, China**

**Creator(s): Chan Heung**

**Known For: Single person, multiple person, and multi weapon forms **

**Known Users: Bruce Lee**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eden Sector <strong>_

_**Planet Technos**_

_**16 years ago**_

_**2083**_

* * *

><p><em>Along a vast wide hallway walked King Xanix and Princess Phenixa of the Phenixians, without their wings currently, and a holographic mouse wear a white coat. They then stopped in front of an automated door and entered a room that appeared to be a lab. Sitting on a stool was a young 5 year old mouse with blond fur, short blond hair, golden brown eyes, and a patch of white around his right eye; he was wearing a black short-sleeved silk shirt, black silk pants, and black shoes with white socks. He seemed to be working on some sort of metallic gauntlet, but stopped when he noticed the holographic mouse with the two Phenixians.<em>

"_Master Micron, we have guests, may I introduce you to King Xanix and Princess Phenixa of the Phenixians." The holographic mouse introduced._

"_Thank you gamma and greetings and salutations friends, it's an absolute honor." Micron said as he bowed with respect._

"_It's very nice to meet you as well young one." Phenixa said with a smile, which caused the mouse to blush a bit._

"_We actually came with a surprise just for you." Xanix stated which excited young mouse as he jumped off the stool and jumped with enthusiasm. _

_This brought a few chuckles from both Phenixians, even thought the young mouse was a genius; he was still just a young boy._

"_A surprise, what is it?" Micron asked with excitement in his eye._

"_Well, how would you like to learn Cai Li Fo?" Phenixa asked even though she knew what his answer would be._

"_Well I don't know… YES!" He exclaimed. _

"_That's good to hear." Xanix said as he patted the young mouse on the head. "Because I have spoken with the counsel and guess what, they have chosen you to be a part of my daughter's team."_

"_Really?" Asked the astonished Micron._

"_Of course and who knows, you might even meet the Dragon Warrior." Phenixa replied as she smiled at the young mouse._

"_When do I start?" Micron asked anxiously and wide-eyed. _

"_Well, can you program this into gamma?" Xanix asked as he handed a program disk the young mouse._

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector <strong>

**Planet Technos**

**Present day **

**2099**

* * *

><p>In a larger lab was Micron, now 21, performing various strikes, blocks, and pulls on holomatter a Ching Jong (<strong>AN: A training dummy for Cai Li Fo.<strong>); he was also wearing the same type of silk clothing and when he was finish he bowed and turned his attention to a female mouse with long silver hair in a ponytail, grey fur, aqua eyes and was wearing a skintight black suit with white streaks on the inside of the legs, and black shoes with white socks.

"Data pull up the work bench." He said as he put on a white coat and the same metallic gauntlet on his left arm.

"Right, should I bring the tools?" Data responded as she did as she was told.

"No I got it." Micron responded as he began to grow! He kept growing until he was about 18 feet tall, took the tools he needed, shrunk back to his original size, and examined the radio-like object. "Let begin, shall we?"

He then took a pair of tweezers and looked through the many circuits. "Intriguing." He said as he reached in with the tweezers. "Slowly." He whispered as he gently plucked a certain circuit and examined it.

"How embarrassing, seems to be a 15 billion app resistor." He chuckled awkwardly a bit.

"15 billion app resistor got it." Data said as she typed it on a holoscreen.

"Who would of thought?" Micron asked no one in particular. "My, I love knowledge!"

"I'm sure you do." Data said as she looked at Micron dreamily.

All of a sudden a hologram of Xanix appeared between both mice.

"Micron…" Was the only thing the Phenixian king could say as his appearance caused Micron to squeak loudly and jump into the air.

"MASTER, YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!" He exclaimed as he found out he had jumped into the arms of the Phenixian Princess. "Oh, hello Phenixa."

"Hello to you too, Micron." Phenixa replied as the mouse in her arms stepped down to the ground and blushed, unbeknownst that Data was huffing.

"Do what do I owe this visit?" Micron asked as he regained his composure.

"Well, do you or Data see anything different about either of us?" Xanix asked quizzically.

"Well aside from your wings I'd say…" He halted in mid-sentence when he realized what he said. "Y-your wings are back."

"But I thought your flight abilities were disabled until your scouts fulfilled their mission." Data said as she looked with wide eyes.

"Oh they did, they did." Xanix replied with a chuckle.

"You know what that means." Phenixa said as Micron suddenly became excited.

"The Dragon Warrior… on Earth… I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!" The mouse exclaimed which brought chuckles all around.

"Believe it Micron." Xanix said with a smile. "I will brief you as soon as you and the rest of the team arrive on the station, end transmission."

Micron then walked in front of a huge holoimage of a younger version of himself with three other mice with the same white fur circled around their right eye and bowed.

"My brothers please watch over me." He said as he brought up his gauntlet and pointed the red orb on the backhand to Data. "Time to go Data."

"Right, download commencing." She said as she became transparent, revealing that she was an AI assistant, and became a ball of light that flew into the orb on Micron's gauntlet.

"Ready?" Phenixa asked as Micron approached.

"I don't know… yes, yes, oh and by the way, YES!"

Phenixa chuckled at the young mouse's enthusiasm and brought up her arms.

"**Phoenix Gate!**" She chanted as the disappeared in a dome of bright golden energy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Straight from the horse's mouth (though none of them are or will be horses).<strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Warriors of the mindscape, Mindquake and Mindeswipe.**

**Powers:**

**Micron: Can increase or decrease size and mass. Full extent of powers undetermined.**

**Hope to see you all again soon.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. KFP is not mine, but the OCs are.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Warriors of the mindscape, Mindquake and Mindswipe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Baguazhang<strong>

**Meaning: Eight trigram palm**

**Created: Mid-1800s**

**Origin: Heibei, China**

**Creator(s): Dong Hai Chuan**

**Known For: Circular stances**

**Known Users: Jet Li**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eden Sector<strong>_

_**Planet Modula **_

_**13 years ago**_

_**2086**_

* * *

><p><em>In an arena were two figures, one an adult male robin the other a ten year old weasel. The weasel had dark brown fur, short brown hair, walnut brown eyes, and was wearing a black long-sleeved silk shirt, black silk pants, and black shoes with white socks. Both robin and weasel were performing a few strikes and parries, when two wingless Phenixians appeared and captured their attention.<em>

"_King Xanix, Princess Phenixa, so good to see you two again." The robin said as he and the weasel bowed in respect._

"_And the same to you Bafa and Mindao (Mindquake) how are you?" Xanix asked kindly as the weasel pup._

"_I'm fine, tubular even." He replied with a wide smile._

"_Sweet." Phenixa said coolly._

"_Totally." Mindao (Mindquake) said just as cool._

"_Well we have a surprise for the both of you." Xanix mused_

"_Really, what is it?" Mindao (Mindquake) asked._

"_You're going to have a fellow student, Thoua (Mindswipe)?" Phenixa presented as a young weasel pup appeared from behind both Phenixians and stood in front of the robin._

_The new weasel was a young female about a year younger than Mindao (Mindquake), aside from wearing the same clothing as Bafa and Mindao (Mindquake); she had pink fur, short pink hair and pink eyes, and she was also half a foot smaller than Mindao (Mindquake). Mindao (Mindquacke) couldn't help but stare at her._

"_Bafa, Mindao, this is Thoua (Mindswipe), say hello Thoua (Mindswipe)." Phenixa said as she placed a hand on the pink weasel's shoulder encouragingly._

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you." Thoua (Mindswipe) said as she bowed. Time seem to stop as soon as she made eye contact with the brown weasel. Both stared at each other, but turned away to conceal a respective blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the three adults, who smile at this. _

"_Glad to have the pleasantries out of the way, she will actually be your new student Bafa." Xanix said with a kind smile._

"_REALLY!" Mindao (Mindquake) exclaimed but regained himself. "I mean really, cool."_

"_Yeah, cool." Thoua (Mindswipe) said as she looked dreamily at the brown weasel._

"_Splendid, now we I know you two will be the perfect candidates for my team." Phenixa said as she giggled at the pups' display._

"_You better believe it!" Mindao (Mindquake) said with determination._

"_Can't wait, but I'll be patient." Thoua (Mindswipe) said with a polite smile._

"_Well until then, take care." Xanix said as he and his daughter walked a good distance away._

"_**Phoenix Gate!**" They chanted as they vanished in a dome of bright golden energy._

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Planet Modula**

**Present day**

**2099**

* * *

><p>In an arena of some sort were Mindao (Mindquake), now 23, and Thoua (Mindswipe), now 22, both in fighting stance, circling each other in a perfect clockwise circle. Both switched position by turning in a perfect counter-clockwise circle then charged at each other. The exchange a barrage of punches, kicks, and other strikes while at the same time dodging and blocking. As they got back into their stances, Mindao's (Mindquake) eyes and hands began to glow a tealish color and two energy-like hands appeared. As Mindao (Mindquake) moved his hands as if striking, the energy hand went on an onslaught against Thoua (Mindswipe), who dodged, blocked, and jump back a bit. Her eyes began to glow bright magenta as a golem made of logs appeared in front of the energery hands. As she went into a battle stance the golem coppied as she switch her position by turning clockwise. Both keep up the fight with physical, energy hands, or golem for a few more minuets and stop. Both bow to each other as the energy hands and golem vanish and embrace each other in a hug and kiss.<p>

"Almost had you there, for a minuet." Mindao (Mindquake) said as he smiled into his girlfriends eyes.

"I could say the same about you." Thoua (Mindswipe) replied with a giggle.

Their moment was interrupted as they heard a few claps which came from their master, Bafa the robin. They immediately came to attention as he approached closer. He looked at them with a stern expression, which became a smile.

"Well I'm going to be honest, there's not much I can teach to you two anymore, so congratulations."

"Thank you master." The two weasels said as they bowed and gave the bird a hug. "By the way Princess Phenixa is waiting for you two outside."

"Okay thanks." Thoua (Mindswipe) said as they rushed outside and saw that Phenixa was present along with a hologram of Xanix.

"Phenixa!" Mindao (Mindquake) exclaimed as both weasels rushed and embraced the Phenixian princess.

"It's so good to see you." Thoua (Mindswipe) said with a smile.

"Especially since we have our wings back." Xanix added as both Modulan weasels saw that it was a fact, the Phenixians had their wings back!

"But how?" Asked a very confused Mindao (Mindquake).

"The new Dragon Warrior has appeared!" Thoua (Mindswipe) blurted out then covered her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"Okay… WHAT?" Mindao (Mindquake) demanded.

"Oh yes, well aside from having my mind read." Phenixa said as she cast a look at Thoua (Mindswipe), who in return gave a look of apology. "It's true, he is."

"And best of all you get to meet him." Xanix chuckled whole-heartedly. "I'll brief you as soon as you and the rest of the team arrive on the station, end transmission." He finished as the hologram dissipated.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Thoua (Mindswipe) asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, show us the way Phenixa!" Mindao (Mindquake) announced to which the female Phenixian nodded.

"**Phoenix Gate!**" She chanted as they vanished in a dome of bright golden energy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for the book, but not really.<strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7: The Healing fighter, Pandamonium.**

**Their powers:**

**Mindao (Mindquake): Telekinesis**

**Thoua (Mindswipe): Telepathy **

**Only two members to go, till then.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven comin at ya! The OCs are mine not KFP.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: The Healing fighter, Pandamonium.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Changquan<strong>

**Meaning: Long Fist**

**Created: Song Dynasty**

**Origin: People's Republic of China**

**Creator(s): Zhao Kuangyin**

**Known For: Extended kicks, striking techniques**

**Known Users: Jet Li**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eden Sector<strong>_

_**Planet Shinken**_

_**15 years ago**_

_**2084**_

* * *

><p><em>In a Japanese-like garden sat a young seven year old female panda. She had the usual black and white fur, like any other panda, long pink hair, aquamarine eyes, and was wearing a black sleeve-less silk vest, black silk pants and black shoes with white socks. She was currently drawing flowers when an adult panda and the king and princess of the Phenixians entered the garden as she looked up.<em>

"_Here she is." The adult panda said as he took the younger panda's hand and walked her right in front of Xanix and Phenixa. "King Xanix, Princess Phenixa, this is my niece Pandora, say hello Pandora."_

"_Hello, it is truly an honor to make your acquaintance." Pandora said politely._

"_As does it yours, young Pandora." Xanix said with a smile._

"_Guess what, you get to be part of my team." Phenixa said which excited the young panda._

"_Really, truly, for certain?" The panda asked with joy in her eyes._

"_Yes it is and after a discussion with the counsel it has been decided that your uncle Chen Gao will teach you Changquan, starting tomorrow." Xanix informed as he chuckled as the panda cub's joy increased._

"_He will, oh thank you uncle, thank you!" Pandora exclaimed as she hugged her uncle by the waist._

"_You're quite welcome young niece." Chen Gao chuckled as he hugged back._

"_Well now it is time for our departure." Xanix said as he motion for his daughter to fallow him._

"_Be a good girl and train hard okay?" Phenixa asked as she looked at Pandora._

"_Don't worry I will." Pandora replied with a wave as Phenixa joined her father._

"_**Phoenix Gate!**" They chanted as they vanished in a dome of bright golden energy._

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Planet Shinken**

**Present day**

**2099**

* * *

><p>On a small podium in a larger garden was Pandora, now 21, long pink hair in a ponytail and wearing the same clothing, was performing many acrobatic punches, kicks, blocks and strikes while somersaulting and front or back flipping as she went. When she was finished, she turned to her uncle, Phenixa, and a hologram of Xanix who were observing, and bowed. While Xanix and Phenixa bowed in return, Chen Gao looked at her sternly, then smiled and bowed as he hugged his niece.<p>

"You have come a long way child." Chen Gao said as he fondly remembered training the younger panda into adulthood. "And now, there is nothing more to teach".

Pandora nodded, then turned her attention to Phenixa, who she gave a tight hug and said "Phenixa, it is so good to see an old friend."

"Hope that wasn't literal." Phenixa said jokingly. "But it's good to see you too; in fact we have something to tell you."

"Really, what is it?" Pandora asked curiously.

"Well, have you noticed that we have wings?" Xanix asked jokingly, which brought Pandora up to speed.

"Yes, I have actually meant to ask you about that."

"Well, we lose ability of flight until our scouts return from a successful mission." Phenixa reminded.

"Wait.. do you mean… the Dragon Warrior?" Pandora stuttered a bit.

"Is on Earth that is pretty much it." Xanix said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I will brief you as soon as you and the rest of the team arrive on the station, end transmission." He ended as the hologram dissipated.

"Uncle, I shall miss you with all my heart." Pandora said as she gave Chen Gao one final hug.

"May the Spirits of Eden watch over you." He replied with a smile. "Oh, by the way tell your aunt on Earth I said hello."

Pandora nodded and went to join Phenixa.

"All packed up?"

"Yes, now enough talk; let us light this candle!" Pandora exclaimed to which the Phenixian nodded.

"**Phoenix Gate!**" She chanted as they vanished in a dome of gold colored energy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it; chapter seven is all accounted for.<strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The everywhere Remalon, Unmas. **

**Powers:**

**Pandora: Rapid self-healing and increasing the healing rate of others.**

**Only one character left to go! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Alright, the final member is introduced. KFP is Dreamworks' property, the OCs are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight: The everywhere Remalon, Unmas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Style: Bajiquan<strong>

**Meaning: Eight extreme fists**

**Created: Early 1700s**

**Origin: Heibei, China**

**Creator(s): Wu Zhong**

**Known For: Elbow strikes**

**Known Users: Li Shu Wen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eden Sector<strong>_

_**Planet Remula**_

_**16 years ago**_

_**2082**_

* * *

><p><em>On a large stage sat a particular male creature who sat crossed legged meditating, he appeared to be a young reptilian, seven years old at the youngest, he had bluish violet skin, long rabbit-like ears, a pointed muzzle with two long squinted nostrils, long white mane of hair, three digits of fingers on both hands, a black rectangular tattoo covered his entire forehead and eye, which were closed making it difficult to determine what eye color he had. This was a Remalon, the native species of Planet Remula and most common in the Eden Sector. He wasn't just any Remalon; he was a Shadowstalker, one of the six races of Remalons, who could teleport. There were: 1.) Snowdreamers who could breathe ice, 2.) Sundancers who could breathe fire, 3.) Grassgliders who have appendages that allow them to glide, 4) Landshifters who could camouflage into their envirments, and 5.) Chaosbringers who could cancel out any of the other Remalon races abilities and are considered the most violent race of the species. He was wearing a white shirt, black silk pants, and black shoes with white socks. As he continued his meditation, his left ear flickered as he heard footsteps approaching and opened his eyes, which were completely blank amber yellow (without any iris, corneas, or pupils), to see an elderly Remalon walking and talking to none other than Xanix and Phenixa.<em>

"_Unmas, come here please." The elder Remalon said to which the younger one complied. "King Xanix, Princess Phenixa, may I introduce to you, my grandson Unmas, say hello Unmas."_

"_Greeting King and Princess of the Phenixians, it is an absolute honor to meet you." Unmas said as he politely bowed._

"_And the same to you young Unmas." Xanix said as he tussled the young Remalon's hair._

"_We've actually have something to tell you." Phenixa informed as she smiled._

"_Oh, and what would that be?" Unmas asked out of his curiosity._

"_Well, I've spoken with the counsel, and starting tomorrow, your grandfather Buo will teach you Bajiquan." Xanix said as Unmas's eyes went wide._

"_For what purpose?" He asked in a daze._

"_You were chosen to be apart of my team is what." Phenixa giggled at the young Remalon's shock._

"_I do not know what to say, but it will be the greatest honor I will ever accept in my life, which I do accept."_

"_Good to hear and maybe someday, you even meet the Dragon Warrior." Phenixa said encouraging his enthusiasm._

"_Such an honor is too good to pass up, which means I am in!" Unmas exclaimed excitedly which brought laughter to the three adults._

"_Welcome aboard Unmas, I look forward to having you on my team." Phenixa said as she smiled at the young Remalon._

"_And with that said and done, we must take our leave" Xanix concluded as he and his daughter walked a good distance away._

"_**Phoenix Gate!**" They chanted as they vanished in a dome of bright golden energy._

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Planet Remula**

**Present day**

**2099**

* * *

><p>Unmas, now 24 and still wearing the same clothing, was performing a few punches, kicks, blocks and strikes as well as teleporting to different targets in different areas of the stadium he was in. While growing up, Unmas was introduced to five other masters from the other Remalon races, surprisingly one was a reformed Chaosbringer, and was the first Remalon to ever learn how to use all of the races abilities. Whenever he used a different Remalon ability, his amber eye would change color (ice breath: white, fire breath: red, gliding: green, camouflage: tangerine, cancellation: violet). He finishes his routine by performing one final elbow strike on the largest target in the center of the room. When he was finished he teleported in front of his grandfathermaster who looked at him sternly and carefully with his deep amber eyes, and bowed. The elderly then smiled, returned the bow and hugged his grandson.

"Unmas, my grandson, you have surpassed every test I have given you." Buo said fondly to his grandson. "And now there is nothing more you need be taught."

"Thank you, grandfather, I have leaned much in my years." Unmas said as he smiled.

"Well then, let's put that to the test."

Both Remalons turned to see Phenixa and a hologram of Xanix. Unmas and Buo bowed to both Phenixians. Unmas then walked up to the Phenixian Princess and gave her a hug.

"I have missed you, my friend, and your wings." He said when suddenly he realized what he said.

"Surprise!" Phenixa said jokingly as both Remalons stared at her and her father in confusion.

"Then that means…" Buo started but stopped when it all came together.

"Yep, you've guessed it, the Dragon Warrior." Phenixa admitted with a sheepish grin.

"This, if I might say is… AWESOME!" Unmas exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes, which caused everyone to laugh.

"It certainly is awesome." Xanix chuckled with a passion. "I will brief you as soon as you and the rest of the team arrive on the station, end transmission." He ended as the hologram dissipated.

"Grandfather, I now take my leave and I shall miss you dearly." Unmas said as he gave his grandfather one final hug.

"And shall I miss you Unmas, I wish you the best of luck."

"Ready to go Unmas?" Phenixa asked the young Remalon.

"Hm… how do I put this…. TOTALLY!" He exclaimed which brought more giggles from the Phenixian.

"**Phoenix Gate!**" She chanted as they vanished in a dome of bright golden energy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is; the whole team has been assembled, like the Avengers, huh, get it.<strong>

**Stay tuned for the final chapter: Team Assembled, Birth of the Star Chasers**

**Powers:**

**Unmas: Duo-telewarping through physical or line of eyesight contact (AKA teleportation), ice breath, fire breath, gliding (later explained), camouflage, energy cancellation.**

**Before I update I have something to ask you, and please answer honestly:**

**Who says chivalry is dead?**

**Hope to see the answers in the reviews, later.**


	11. Final Chapter

**The final chapter has come. KFP is DreamWorks, most things in this is mine, some belong to my partner in crime monkeycyborgninja, Alchemax belongs to Marvel.**

**Just to let you know, chivalry is never dead, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Final chapter: Team Assembled, Birth of the Star Chasers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Planet Phenixia's orbit**

**Station 001**

**Present day**

**2099**

* * *

><p>In the orbit of Planet Phenixia was a huge space station that seemed to resemble a large US Navy Air craft with a phoenix-like logo on the top and jet turbines in the four corners (<strong>AN: It's similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellacarrier from the Avengers movie.<strong>). In the station were six currently occupied rooms. The occupants were Astrala and Spectra AKA the Geist Sisters, Multicas AKA the One Man Party, Atticus and Sandra AKA The Police from Earth, Micron AKA The Scientific Soldier of Size, Mindao (Mindquake) and Thoua (Mindswipe) AKA The Warriors of the Mindscape, and Pandora AKA The Healing Fighter. As soon as each and everyone one of them were transported from their home world (excluding Atticus and Sandra who were from Earth), they were transported directly to a different room and instructed to stay put until all members were accounted for. Then in a much larger room, which was in the very front of the station where the largest windows were located, stood the elderly form of the Phenixian King Xanix as he peered out of said windows and gazed at the brilliant stars in space. Just then a flash of golden light illuminated the whole room…

"**Phoenix Gate!**"

As the lights died down two figures appeared in its place. Both were revealed to be the Princess of the Phenixians Phenixa, and Unmas AKA The Everywhere Remalon.

"Hey dad, I brought Unmas." Phenixa said with pride.

"King Xanix, it is good to see you again." Unmas said with a bow.

"Like wise." Xanix replied with a bow of his own, and then gave the young adult Remalon a hug which was returned.

"I have missed you." Unmas said as he stepped back from Xanix.

"And I've missed all of you, and now that you're all here, we're ready to begin."

"One moment please." Phenixa said as she pressed a red button on the table in the middle of the room. As soon as she did several beams of light appeared and in their places the rest of Phenixa's team appeared. As soon as they saw each other they went to greet one another.

"Multicas!" Astrala exclaimed as she gave the Multian a tight hug.

"Hey babe!" Multicas exclaimed back as they peck-kissed each other's lip, revealing that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "You do not know how long I've been waiting to do that." He said as they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Oh please, get a room you tow!" Mindao (Mindquake) exclaimed teasingly, which earned him a swipe to the back of the head. "Ow, what I say?"

"Don't be so rude Mindao (Mindquake), can't you see they're having a moment." Thoua (Mindswipe) scolded.

"Yeah besides, _you're_ the one who got to see your girlfriend, because _you_ trained with her." Multicas retorted.

"Ten points go to Multicas." Micron chided in.

"In my perspective, he has got you there." Unmas stated jokingly.

"You're out of luck sailor." Spectra concluded teasingly.

"Aw, come on guys, give me a break!"

"Aright, alright enough gaining up one Mindao (Mindquake)." Sandra said with a slight giggle.

"Yes we will have plenty of time for that as soon as we arrive on Earth." Pandora added with a giggle of her own.

"So, Phenixa, Xanix, when do we begin the briefing?" Atticus asked as everyone turned their attention to both Phenixians.

"Well, actually before we start, Phenixa and I have prepared gifts for all of you." Xanix replied which spiked the attention of the group. "Now then, Phenixa if you would please assist me."

"Righty-o let's get started." She replied as she and her father focused their minds on what they were thinking and shot beams of golden lights.

When the lights died down the group found that they were wearing new wardrobes. While some were without headwear, Astrala, Thoua (Mindswipe), and Mindao (Mindquake), did (**AN: Similar to what Gambit from X-Men wears.**), only Mindao's (Mindquake) was the only that connected to his outfit. Also Sandra had received a pare of visors, which were really scanner goggles.

Astrala's new outfit, besides the black headwear, was grey with baby blue around the collarbone and shoulders, long blue sleeves, lighter baby blue on the sides from her sleeves to the mid-thighs, long blue zipper line from her chest to her naval area, black pants, blue boots, golden waist belt, a golden communicator on her left wrist, and had grey phoenix logos on both shoulders. Spectra's outfit was similar to her younger sisters, only without the headwear, the phoenix symbol on the left side of the belt and sleeves, and she had the same type of communicator on the left wrist and a golden band with a ruby in the center on her right wrist.

Multicas's outfit appeared to be a sleeveless hoodied that was black, with a red hood (**AN: A regular hood no the DC character.**) complete with laces, red around the collarbone and shoulders, black pants, red zipper line from his chest to his to his naval area, red on his sides from the sleeveless to the mid-thighs, a golden belt with the phoenix symbol/logo on the left side, black fingerless gloves, a communicator on his left wrist while a golden band with a ruby in the center was on the right wrist, and red boots.

Sandra's outfit, besides the scanner goggles, was black with a little green around the collarbone and shoulders, short green sleeves with yellow lining and black phoenix logos on both sides, lime green on the sides from the sleeves to the mid-thigh, a golden belt with a round device with a ruby center on its left side, black pants, a yellow zipper line going down from her chest to her naval area, black thumb less gloves, a communicator was on her left wrist while a golden band with a ruby in the center was her right wrist, and green boots.

Atticus's outfit was more like an open coat that was open to reveal a fully black shirt beneath a zipped down jacket that was black, with yellow linings and unzipped zipper line from his chest to his naval area, grey around the collarbone and shoulders, short grey sleeves, white on the sides from the sleeves to the mid-thighs, golden belt with two pouch pockets attached to both sides, black pants, a black fingerless glove and golden band with a ruby in the center was on his right hand while his robotic left had a regular glove and a communicator built in the arm, and black boots with gold on the top.

Micron's outfit was black with grey around the collarbone and shoulders, grey short sleeve with golden phoenix symbols on both, grey zipper line that went from his chest to his to his naval area, grey on the sides that went from the sleeves to the mid-thigh, silver belt, black pants, his data glove on his left hand, and grey boots. Data, who was unaffected by the beams, was wearing her usual attire.

Mindao's (Mindquake) outfit seemed similar to Micron's, only with a higher collar, his headwear that was attached to his outfit, black gloves, and a communicator on his left wrist. Thoua's (Mindswipe) outfit, besides her headwear with a red ruby in the forehead, was black with yellow around the collarbone and shoulders which had the phoenix logos, yellow higher collar, yellow short sleeves, orange zipper line that went from her chest to her naval area, yellow on both sides from the sleeves to the mid-thigh, black pants, a communicator was on her left wrist while a golden band with a ruby in the center, and orange boots.

Pandora's outfit was black with maroon around the collarbone and shoulders, sleeveless, blue with red lines on both sides from the sleeveless to the mid-thigh, magenta zipper line that went from her chest to her naval area, a communicator was on her left wrist, a blues sash was tied around her waist with a golden phoenix symbol in a ruby in the center, black pants, and blue boots.

Unmas's outfit was black and violet with yellow lining, violet around the collarbone and shoulders, phoenix symbols on both sides of the shoulders, long black sleeve-gloves, a yellow zipper lining that went from his chest to his naval area, violet on both of his sides that went from his sleeves to his mid-thighs, a communicator was on his left wrist while a golden band with a ruby in the center was on his right wrist, black pants, a golden belt, and violet boots.

The group looked around to admire their own and one another's attire.

"Snazzy, very snazzy." Multicas complimented.

"Cozy too." Atticus added.

"It feels as though it is a second skin." Unmas concluded.

"Wow, you sure know how to dress people for success, Phenixa." Sandra said with admire in her voice.

"Ah, well of course I do, I mean I _am_ the owner of my own fashion industry." The Phenixian Princess teased mockingly.

"She's got us." Micron shrugged as everyone agreed.

"Well all in all, thank you Phenixa." Astrala said.

"But wait there's more." Xanix said as he waved his left and the group found themselves holding different weapons.

Astrala and Spectra held a pair of chain whips; Multicas held a pair of butterfly daggers; Sandra held a pair of emeicis; Atticus had a fourteen iron rings (seven on each arm); Micron held a monk's spade; Mindao (Mindquake) and Thoua (Mindswipe) both held pairs of deer horn knives; Pandora held a jian; and Unmas held a pair of dao swords. One thing that all weapons had in common was that the designs were of phoenixes and were golden blades with crimson designs (hinting that they were all Phenixian made) as the group admired and gave them a little spin.

"I see that you all are enjoying those." Xanix stated to which every one nodded. "Good, and now I bestow my own gift to my daughter." He said as he turned his attention to Phenixa.

"Dad…" Was the only thing the younger (so to speak) Phenixian could other as her father continued and held out a qiang-like Phenixian spear that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"It is with this very spear that I fought against the Brotherhood of Chaos, and now Phenixa, my little warrior, I pass it on to you." Xanix said as he held it out to Phenixa, who was hesitant at first, took the spear and when she did her outfit changed as well.

Her new outfit was grey with crimson around the collarbone and shoulders, a small diamond shape opening on the chest revealed some cleavage (to which made Micron and Unmas blush), crimson red on both sides of the outfit that went from the sleeveless to just three inches below the knees, a huge phoenix symbol on the back, a communicator was on her left wrist while a golden band was on her right wrist, grey pants with a golden belt, and dark crimson boots.

"Wow." Mindao (Mindquake) said in aw which everyone agreed.

"Looking good Phenixa!" Multicas hollered.

"You look beautiful." Thoua (Mindswipe) said.

"Heart stopping is what I say!" Atticus said which led Sandra to elbow him in the ribs.

"Your beauty, rivals that of a goddess." Unmas complemented politely.

"Oh, stop it you guys your making me blush." Phenixa said as she really did blush.

"Okay, okay, yes my daughter is beautiful!" Xanix said as he could help but laugh but then turned seriously. "But we really must be moving on, your weapons are unique, in fact I had the liberty to create a few simulations to allow each and every one of you to get use to your respective weapon. Let's begin shall we?" He continued as he pressed a bottom a holoscreen which teleported the group to different areas in the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Phenixa<strong>

* * *

><p>Phenixa found herself in one of the station's training room used for combat training. As she looked around she noticed that there were several targets all around her. Just then, she heard her father's voice from an intercom:<p>

_Alright Phenixa, the spear is not only made of wood and metal, it allows you to channel your solar energy and molecular manipulation; in short it'll correspond to your solar blasts and shape-shifting._

Phenixa nodded as she let out a barrage of strikes with the spear as well as punches, kicks, and blocks. As she whirled the spear around, it glowed a brilliant gold color and shot solar blasts from the blade. She gave one heck of a finale as she gave the spear a mighty thrust and shot a huge ball of solar energy from the tip to the final target as it shattered.

"How do you like that hot stuff?" She asked no one in particular as she smirked and twirled the spear in one hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Astrala and Spectra<strong>

* * *

><p>The Geist Sisters were in a similar room and saw many targets by glass casings when they heard Xanix's voice over the intercom:<p>

_Alright girls all you two have to do is simple just destroy the targets and your all set. Astrala, by channeling your energy your chain whips can become as intangible as you and Spectra by channeling your energy your chain whips can become as invisible as you._

Both sisters nodded and stood up against ten targets (five for each sister). Astrala swung her chain whips with grace and, as Xanix said, fazed through the glass and struck each target. As Spectra vanished the glass cases opened to leave the targets defenseless, then one by one they shattered by an unknown force, too late for the cases to protect the. As Spectra reappeared next to her younger sister, they smirked at each other.

"Piece of cake." Astrala said confidentially.

"Way too easy." Her sister replied arrogantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Multicas<strong>

* * *

><p>Multicas stood in the training room wear he was, which had a single target, as he heard Xanix's voice over the intercom:<p>

_Hope you're ready for this Multicas, because this is wear you must channel your energy your clones will have daggers of their own._

Then the unpredictable happened, the target began to multiply. Doing what was natural, Multicas performed many cuts, stabs, and slashes as he himself multiplied. Then when there was all nine of him the target were finished.

"Who the man!" Multicas shouted to four of his clones.

"You the man!" They shouted back.

"WHO the man!" He shouted louder to the other four.

"YOU the man!" They shouted back.

"WHO THE MAN!" He shouted to all eight

"YOU THE MAN!" They shouted back as they gave each high fives.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Sandra<strong>

* * *

><p>Sandra stood in her training room with a few targets and two cannons as she hears Xanix's voice over the intercom:<p>

_Now then Sandra, the emeicis are like two sides rods that are connected to a ring worn on the middle finger and spin rapidly when your palms are open, but by channeling your energy and reversing the position of the rods they'll spin so rapidly they create ten foot wide aura shields._

Sandra then perform man jabs, stabs, slashes, and cuts to every target; stationary or floating. When the targets were diminished, both cannons appeared on either side of the vixen. Before the cannons fired, she switched the positions of the rods from inside her palms to the outside of her fists, channeled her energy into the rods as they spun, and created two area shields that reflected the blasts from the cannons.

"Groovy." Was the only thing Sandra said as her feet touched the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Atticus<strong>

* * *

><p>Atticus Awaited in the training room he was in, which had targets on every wall, for further order, which came in the form of Xanix's voice over the intercom:<p>

_Atticus your task will be a little different, for you see the rings on your arms work in a very unique way. By channeling your energy from your robotic arm and use you scanner eye, you'll be able to take down anything you target that comes your way._

Doing as he said, the gorilla used his scanner eye to ping way points on the targets on the walls and took two rings in his hands. He then threw them (**AN: Similar to how programs in Tron fight with their identity discs.**) in two different directions. He then did the same with the rest and watched as all fourteen bounced from target to target with amazing speed and accuracy. He then focused his scanner eye and threw both of his arms out in front of him. Instantly al fourteen rings were back on both of his arms.

"Now we're talking." He said as he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Micron<strong>

* * *

><p>Micron looked around the training room he was in and saw that there were targets of different sizes, from as big as buildings to as small as peas, as he heard Xanix's voice over the intercom:<p>

_Alright Micron, this is your challenge. By channeling your energy into your into your monk's spade, it'll grow and shrink as much in size and mass as you do, try using it against the targets._

Micron, though mostly a pacifist, understood since he only fought if he had to and began. As he slashed at a few targets, he shrunk to strike at the smaller targets, and then grew to finish off the rest of targets. When he was done he shrunk back to his original size.

"Doesn't take a genius to think I'll have fun with this." He mused while twirling it a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Mindao (Mindquake) and Thoua (Mindswipe)<strong>

* * *

><p>Mindao (Mindquake) and Thoua (Mindswipe) stood in the training room looking around to see different targets on huge robots as they heard Xanix's voice over the intercom:<p>

_Alright you two, this is your challenge, just destroy the robots. Mindao (Mindquake) by channeling your energy into your knives you can create telekin-knives along with your telekin-hands, and Thoua (Mindswipe) by channeling your energy into your knives you can easily create telekin-knives to anyone or anything you mind control._

As the robots came to life Mindao (Mindquake) and Thoua (Mindswipe) went on the attack. By focusing on his knives Mindao (Mindquake) projected his telekin-hand along with telekin-hands and slashed at each robot that came his way. Thoua (Mindswipe), doing the same thing as her boyfriend with her knives, focused and took control of one of the robots. As she did the robot received deer horn knives made of telekin-energy and, as the female weasel manipulated it, made the robot attack the other ones. When they were finished they smirked at each other.

"Sweet." The brown weasel complimented.

"Totally." Thoua (Mindswipe) agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room: Pandora and Unmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the Remalon and panda were surprised to see on another in the same training room, but were snapped out as soon as they heard Xanix's voice over the intercom:<p>

_Sorry about having you two in the same training room, the system's on the fritz. Anyway before we start Unmas, you suit has been modified to act with your Grassglider ability to glide, and by channeling your energy into your daos they'll receive any Remalon ability you use. Finally, Pandora, by channeling your energy into your jian you'll be able to undo any damage, no matter how severe. _

Both nodded as Unmas found the floor where he was standing was starting to elevate. Focusing the Grassglider inside of him his eyes turned green and wing-like gliders appeared under both of his arms. With both daos in hand, he jumped off the platform, flew around, and slashed at the airborne targets. As he landed cannon turrets took aim at him, but before they could fire Unmas focused his inner Chaosbringer and Landshifter as one of his eyes turned violet while the other turned red, zapped one of his daos, and camouflaged himself. As he slashed he made a wave of violet energy towards the turrets, which shut down allowing him to obliterate them without hassle. He then uncamouflaged and charged at the other targets. Focusing his inner Snowdreamer and Sundancer, turning one of his eye lighter yellow than his original eye colors while the other became white, he breathed fire on one dao while he breathed ice on the other. He then swung around his iced dao, completely encasing the targets in ice and swung his flaming dao which made short work of the ice and the targets. He then turned his eyes back to their original yellow color and teleported to finish off the rest of the targets.

Pandora made short work of her targets as she performed many slashes. Then by channeling her powers into her jian and performed more slashes. The targets then began to heal themselves until they were in one piece again.

"I think I speak for the both of us when I say wow." She said as they admire their weapons.

"I second that emotion." Unmas agreed as he looked at the panda girl. "You… look good in… that outfit." He mumbled at bit which brought a smile to Pandora.

"As do you in your outfit." She replied as she pecked him on the cheek. His eye went wide and he turned to hide a light blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the meeting room<strong>

* * *

><p>Xanix then pressed another button on the same holomatter screen and instantly the whole group were all accounted for.<p>

"So I see everyone has gotten the hang of your weapon." He observed.

"You got it." Phenixa said.

"That's right." Spectra said.

"Oh yeah." Multicas Replied.

"Affirmative." Micron agreed.

"Correct." Unmas concluded as every else nodded.

"Well that is good." A new voice spoke up as two new figures appeared from out of the shadows.

The first was a tall and muscular male unicorn; he had white fur, long golden mane, 5 inch long ivory horn and crystal blue eyes. His outfit was mainly a white long-sleeved silk shirt with gold and silver trimmings, white silk pants, and white leather boots. This was King Unicor of Planet Eden who is also the best friend of Severin Lobo and Xanix, as well as the Counsel of Eden's main liaison.

The other figure was am elderly female jackalope (**AN: A jack rabbit with antlers.**) who had light brown fur, long brown hair, and light green-yellow eyes. She was wearing dark brown robes white silk pants with a black sash, and black shoes with white socks. She was Pherona, a member of the Counsel, who was previously from Earth, but to other people she was called something else…

"MOMMY!" Phenixa squealed as she rushed toward the antlered rabbit and embraced her in a tight hug which gained surprised looked from everyone, excluding Xanix and Unicor.

"Oh child, you do not know how long I have waited for this day to happened." She said as she looked at her Phenixian daughter in the eyes. "It feels like only yesterday that you were a hatchling, now look at you, such a lovely young (**AN: Figurative speaking.**) lady." She continued as she and Phenixa realized that the group was gawking at them.

"Oh yes, mom this is my new team: Astrala, Spectra, Multicas, Atticus, Sandra, Micron, Mindao (Mindquake), Thoua (Mindswipe), Pandora, and Unmas." The Phenixian Princess introduced. "Guys this is my mother, Pherona."

"Wait, you do not mean Pherona the Prophetess, do you." Pandora asked curiously.

"The very same." The jackalope replied with a smile, which astonished the group wholly.

"Yes, and my wife, as well." Xanix said which shell-shocked the team. "But we have pressing matters to go over with, Unicor if you please." He directed the unicorn king who nodded in response.

"You all know that a new Dragon Warrior has appeared on Earth, correct?" He asked the group who nodded. "Well, as soon as the Brotherhood resurfaced, a few of the probes I sent to Earth activated and captured images of the Dragon Warrior and the new Furious Five."

Before anyone could asked about the unicorn typed a few codes on a holoscreen which brought up a few holoimages of said Dragon Warrior, some stationary, some in battle, and some while moving in some acrobatics. Other images depicted the new Furious Five while some depicted images of four figures, which were blurry and only showed the weapons they held: a spear, kamas, Sais, and nunchucks.

"Look at that suit, now _that's_ snazzy." Multicas complimented the Dragon Warrior's suit as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Wait, rewind that last part." Micron spoke up as he projected Data from his glove. When Unicor rewinded the images of the Dragon Warrior traveling the young mouse shout out his hand. "Stop right there!" He pointed at an image of the Dragon Warrior in midair.

"What, what are we looking at?" Mindao (Mindquake) as he and the others looked at the frozen image with confusion.

"Hold on, look from his gauntlets… what are those?" Atticus asked as everyone began to notice and were astonished to see that they were hook-like projectiles.

"No way…" Multicas with his eye wide.

"Unreal." Thoua (Mindswipe) uttered.

"Incredible." Unmas said above a whisper.

"Oh my…" Said Micron. Then a big grin appeared on his face. "What a discovery! I'm speechless! I mean, I mean this is an absolute coop! The control over its projectiles! Why I never thought…"

Mindao (Mindquake) wrapped his arm around the mouse. "I thought you were speechless." He said as Micron blushed and everyone chuckled and giggled, especially Data. "So anyway, what the heck are those things?"

"They are synthetic polymer strands used for combat and transportation needs made entirely by holomatter." Data deducted to the group.

"In other words: holohooks, though possibly they have another name." Micron concluded.

"Hold on, the transportation I kinda get, but did you say they can be used for combat needs?" Atticus asked the AI mouse.

"Indeed they are, King Unicor if you would please." She replied.

Unicor nodded and showed the group images of the Dragon Warrior using the 'holohooks' against many Brotherhood and non-Brotherhood thugs.

"Wow, he's using them chain whips." Spectra observed.

"Just like ours, only his are made up of holomatter." Astrala agreed.

"Yes and take note of his surroundings." Phenixa said to which everyone did.

"Hey that looks like the City of Prosperity." Sandra said surprised.

"Our home." Atticus agreed equally surprised.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, didn't you say this new Dragon Warrior would bring peace to the Valley of Peace Master Xanix?" Micron asked to which Xanix nodded. "The why is he in the City of Prosperity?" He asked confusingly as everyone was thinking the same thing.

"That's an excellent question, for you see Po said that he would bring peace to the Valley, he never said the Brotherhood would attack it directly."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Micron nodded as did everyone else.

"There is also the fact that he has most likely found the artifact I made for Po." Xanix said as Unicor brought up images of three figures a younger version of Xanix, a white wolf, and a portly panda (**AN: Pandora is not obese like Po.**), all appeared to be in their early thirties (though when it comes to Phenixian…), and a cylindrical-like object that seemed to be made of stone and had some sort of language on it.

"No matter how old you are, you're always handsome to me." Pherona said as she kissed the male Phenixian on the cheek and held on to his arm. He smiled at the jackalope, while the group, plus Unicor, chuckled, but continued to speak.

"The three figures you see are of me, the original Dragon Warrior Po Ping, and the final person is of Diyi of the Longshe Clan."

"You mean the Longshe Clan, the family who created the Dragon Language?" Unmas asked amazed by what he heard.

"The very same Unmas, nothing more or less." Xanix said with a smile. "There were other warriors that aided us in our fight against the Brotherhood, and I couldn't ask to fight with others." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"But yes, you see after we defeated the Brotherhood, Po requested that I make this canister." Xanix pointed to the artifact. "He also requested that Diyi write something in the Dragon Language, but what was written I cannot say for we all took a vow of silence."

"What do you mean?" Sandra questioned.

"The Dragon Language is very sacred to the Longshe and only those who earn their trust are allowed to know if they're not a Longshe, but only if you keep what you know a secret, understand?"

When everyone nodded he said, "Good, because what was put into the canister, I cannot tell, but the Dragon Warrior will as soon as you meet him, and by these calculations, he has made a friend out a of a Longshe descendant."

"Hello." Multicas said as he spotted two other figures fighting along side of the Dragon Warrior.

"What is it Multicas?" Unmas asked.

"Right… there you guys see that." The Multian replied as he pointed to the two figures he was pointing at.

Both figures appeared to have suits similar to the Dragon Warrior with the helmets and Chinese character for Dragon on their backs, only difference was one was male and the other was female. Another difference was that their suits were of different designs. The male's suit was all white with black rectangular shapes from the inside of the arms and palms of the gloves, to his sides, to all the way to the boots, a black spider was on his chest with the legs connecting to the blacks on his sides (**AN: Similar to Spiderman's Future Foundation suit.**). The female's suit was all red, except for the fingers on her gloves which were white, there was also a wide white spider with the legs around her abdomen (**AN: Similar to Ultimate Spider Women's suit.**)

"Who are they?" Pandora wondered to which everyone else thought as well.

"By the information gathered, their names are White Flame and She-Dragon and by the looks of it, it seems they are skilled in the Jade Palace kung fu style as well as the other style the Dragon Warrior uses to travel." Unicor said as he brought up the images.

"Interesting fact: these suits, weapon, and items seemed to be of Alchemax origin." Phenixa observed.

"Indeed they do in fact." Xanix agreed. "For those of you who don't know Alchemax is one of the many popular mega corporations on Earth, which was founded in the mid-2030's and was developed in New York, now called Nueva York." He concluded.

"And judging by the designs, it appears to be the works of Aiden Richeen." Phenixa deducted.

"My uncle?" Sandra questioned shocked by the revelation.

"Yes, it's very odd indeed."

"Speaking of uncles, have you found my other…?" The vixen began.

"I'm sorry Sandra, but he is in a place that not even the Spirits can reach him." Xanix said apologetically which saddened the vixen. "But keep your chin, because he is a strong fighter and I'm sure he'll find his way home." He reassured her with sympathy in his voice which brought her hopes up.

"Thank you."

"Um… Master Xanix?" Mindao (Mindquake) spoke up.

"What is it Mindao (Mindquake)?"

"Look."

As everyone turned attention to one of the holoscreens, they saw that the Dragon Warrior was staring directly at on of the probes! He looked at the probe for about a few minuets when he turned his head as if someone was calling to him. He hesitantly took a few steps away, still looking at the probe, and then rushed away.

"Now that's what I call a 'close call'." Unicor remarked.

"Yes it was, but it's a good thing he didn't see any of the probes uncamouflaged." Pherona agreed with the unicorn king.

"Why what's wrong with that?" Thoua (Mindswipe) asked.

"Because they weren't ready to know about the Eden Sector, but now they…" Xanix began but stopped as soon as his pendant began to glow black when a shadow appeared where the Dragon Warrior stood. The group was confused by this, but Phenixa, Unicor, and Pherona seemed to know what it meant as their eyes became wide open.

"Could it be?" The jackalope asked clearly shocked.

"It is possible?" Unicor asked equally shocked.

"Dad, does this mean what I think it means?" Phenixa asked as she looked at her father.

"I'm afraid so, Xenif is on Earth." He replied with a grim expression.

"Uh, Xenif Master?" Micron asked confused.

"It's nothing; forget we even mention that name." Xanix said as his facial features changed from grim to soft. "Before you leave, you'll need to have Earth names as to blend in." He said in his whole hearted voice, which was suspicious to the group, but they decided to let it go.

"Well my father and I are already known as Priscilla and Xander Alden." Phenixa said as she and her father shape-shift into their lagomorph forms.

"Hello heart stopper." Pherona said as she admired her husband's rabbit form.

"Though my daughter and I aren't the only ones with Earth names, Sandra, Atticus, even Pandora are able to blend in without causing attention."

"Sandra Stanford AKA Powerhouse, Public Eye officer in the City of Prosperity and family girl." Sandra said with pride.

"And as soon as when we're on Earth, one of my newest models, you did promise." Phenixa reminded.

"Atticus Parker AKA Primer, also a Public Eye officer in the City of Prosperity, military combat specialist, and the ultimate omelet chef you'll ever meet." Atticus said jokingly.

"Pandora Lee AKA Pandamonium, medicinal healer and dancer." Pandora said with a smile.

"Good, now everyone else, what do you call yourselves?" Xanix asked as the Geist Sisters went up first.

"My sis and I choose the names Karla and Kayla Fallows." Astrala said.

"Because we like names that start with K and we'll always fallow our leader no matter what." Spectra said with a smile.

"I choose Martin Maxxon, that way I can keep the Ms in my name." Multicas said with a smirk.

"I choose Walter Willis, because as a weasel my name has Ws, and I love Bruce Willis films." Mindao (Mindquake) said offhandedly.

"I choose Chelsea Reese, because it just sounds too adorable, like me." Thoua (Mindswipe) said which brought a chorus of chuckles.

"I choose the name Joseph Whitman, no reason, I just like the name." Micron said as everyone nodded.

"I choose the name Ulysses Creeper, like Micron I have no reason, I just like it." Unmas said with a shrug.

"Splendid, with that said and done it is time." Xanix said as he and Phenixa reverted back to their Phenixian forms. "This is the day you all have prepared for during your years of training. But now you must believe in yourselves, as we believe in you. You all must never give up, for as of now you are the Star Chasers." He finished as the group liked the sound of their team name.

"Styling." Phenixa said which everyone agreed. She the walked toward her mother and father as they gave each other a group hug. "I'm really going to miss you both."

"And we'll miss you Phenixa, but never forget we will always be with you." Pherona said as she looked at her Phenixian daughter.

"Just never forget to look towards the skies." Xanix said as he and his jackalope wife gave their daughter another hug. "And remember to show those Brotherhood creeps the power of the Dragon and the Phoenix!"

"Oh you can count on that!" Phenixa replied as she regrouped with her new team, now called the Star Chasers. "Ready guys?"

"You know it!" Was Astrala's response.

"Let's go!" Spectra said with excitement.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Multicas exclaimed.

"To home!" Atticus and Sandra said at the same time.

"As on would say: is that a trick question?" Micron asked rhetorically.

"Let's do this thing!" Mindao (Mindquake) and Thoua (Mindswipe) said at the same time.

"I am ready as well." Pandora said with her fists pumped. Everyone then looked toward their Remalon companion and waited for his response.

"Show us the way." Unmas said with a smile.

"I wish the best of luck to all of you." Unicor said as he bowed.

"We're counting on you all." Pherona said as she wiped away a tear.

"May the Spirits of Eden be with you all." Xanix said as Phenixa brought up her arms.

"**Phoenix Gate!**" She chanted as the whole team vanished in a dome of bright golden energy.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the birth of another extraterrestrial superhero team, which will team up with the greatest warriors in all of China! For those who want to know who White Flame and She-Dragon, well, you'll just have to wait and see. (Stan Lee voice) Good luck Star Chasers; we're all counting on you!<strong>

**Question: say in the future New York is called Nueva York, what's changed?**


	12. After Credist

**Surprise! I'm back! Anyone shocked you will be.**

**KFP belongs to DreamWorks, Star Fox belongs to Nintendo, and the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter: After Credits.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Sector<strong>

**Location unknown **

**Present day**

**2099**

* * *

><p>In an unknown room stood King Xanix of the Phenixians, his wife Prophetess Pherona of the Counsel of Eden, and their friend King Unicor Liaison of the Counsel as they stared at what appeared to be a large crystal-like mineral that seemed to have someone inside. As light came on it turns out that that someone is James McCloud, the father of Fox McCloud! His clothing was similar to what he wore when he was younger, only he wore a pair of black shades that were cracked on the left lens showing his closed eye.<p>

"Is he stable?" Unicor asked as it was clear that all three were concerned for the adult fox's well being.

"He's stable, but it'll take about twelve hours for him to be revived." Pherona replied as she looked over a holoscreen.

"It is very fortunate that we found him before the crystal put him in a permanent coma." Xanix said as he was relieved that James would soon awaken,

"And it's fortunate we found him before 'they' did." A new voice spoke up as a fourth figure appeared from the shadows. Apart from his voice being male, who or what he was a mystery since he wore all black, his suit, his gloves, his shirt, his pants, his boots, a hood that covered his entire face with only a pair of blue eye can be seen, and a long black cape. The only thing that wasn't black was a huge dark navy-blue metallic looking X on the front of his entire tunic. "Who knows what would happen if 'they' did.

"Nothing good, I take it." Unicor remarked half-heartedly.

"Tch, that's only a small microscopic way of seeing it and believe me you do not want to know how big it gets." The mysterious newcomer replied clearly no wan to think about what the 'big things' were.

"We all don't, but sooner or later, they all must be ready till then." Pherona said understanding the situation at hand.

"Oh, they will be, they'll have to when it happens."

"Well till that time comes, why don't you inform the Order that we're nearly finished." Xanix suggested as the mysterious person nodded.

"I will, believe me I will." He replied as he turned to walk away. "I pretty much pushed it when I saved him a second time."

* * *

><p><strong>OOH CLIFFHANGER! Who is this mysterious person? Who is the 'him' that he saved twice and how did he push it? Who is the 'Order' of which he's obliged with? And who are they? Stay tuned for the answers will be answered in other fanfics. Well till them, I'll be seeing ya!<strong>


End file.
